Nerima Rumble
by MARK69
Summary: Un chico, una chica, 2 colegios... Ranma Saotome conoce a Eri Sawachika... Acción, aventuras a granel, y nuevas amistades, nacen cuando ellos 2 se conocen... Y más, cuando Ranma viaja a Yagami y, luego, Eri viaja a Nerima...
1. Nerima Rumble: Episodio I

"**Ranma ½" & "School Rumble": "Nerima Rumble".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_**).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Jin Kobayashi ("School Rumble"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio 1: "Contacto cibernético… ¡Nace una nueva amistad!"**

Un día, en la Secundaria Yagami, ubicada en la ciudad del mismo nombre, los alumnos del grupo 2-C, estaban muy atareados, haciendo sus tareas, de una materia nueva, la cual tenían poco tiempo de estar recibiendo. Esa materia, que tanto gustaba al estudiantado, se llamaba Computación. Era tal su éxito y aceptación, que hasta Kenji Harima, el chico delincuente del grupo, estaba bastante aplicado en ella, lo cual era muy raro. Todos sus compañeros, incluso Haruki Hanai, estaban pasmados por eso. Por si fuera poco, Kyosuke Imadori, uno de los chicos más salidos del grupo, estaba tan absorto en aprender, que ni volvía a ver, aquello que más le gustaba mirar, los pechos tamaño copa D, que eran la señal más distintiva de Mikoto Suo, una de sus compañeras.

Sin embargo, ésta "Computación-Manía", no era exclusiva de la Secundaria Yagami. En el Instituto Furinkan, ubicado en la ciudad de Nerima, pasaba algo similar. Ante la sorpresa general, un estudiante apenas aceptable, como era Ranma Saotome, sacaba buenos resultados en Computación, lo cual se debía a su empeño, así como a la invaluable ayuda, que le proporcionaba su prometida, Akane Tendo.

-¿Te ha gustado, aprender a navegar en la Internet, Ranma? –preguntaba Akane, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su prometido. -¡Según veo, lo has disfrutado!

-¡Acertaste, Akane! –admitió Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Hay algo que me gustaría hacer, y es tener una cuenta de e-mail, así como de MSN, para poder contactar a personas nuevas, en otros sitios, en otras ciudades! ¿Me ayudas?

-¡Desde luego, dame un momento! –dijo Akane, mientras hacía una pausa en lo que estaba haciendo, una búsqueda de recetas de comida exótica. -¡Muy bien, Ranma, te ayudaré, a afiliarte a "JapanMail", la mejor dirección de e-mail y MSN que conozco!

Dicho y hecho. En cosa de pocos minutos, Akane ayudó a Ranma a afiliarse y, cuando acabaron, ya Ranma estaba listo para usar, tanto e-mail como MSN. Al verse afiliado, Ranma sonrió, y decidió probar, de una sola vez, a ver que tal resultaba eso.

-¿Qué nickname usaré, que sea bueno? –se preguntaba Ranma, pensativo, para, de repente, dar un salto, y chasquear los dedos. -¡Lo tengo! ¡Soy un guerrero de Estilo Libre de Artes Marciales, por lo tanto, mi nickname tendrá relación con eso! ¡En inglés, Estilo Libre de Artes Marciales, se dice "Martial Arts Free Style", así que tomaré la primera letra de cada una de esas 4 palabras, y tengo MAFS! ¡Ahora, para terminar, pongo una rayita abajo, y la palabra "Senshi", que significa "Guerrero" en japonés! ¡Está listo mi nickname, MAFS_Senshi! ¡Es perfecto!

Entretanto, en la ciudad de Yagami, 4 chicas, que recién iban saliendo del colegio, entraban a un Café-Internet. Con gran prestancia, se sentaron ante 4 computadoras. Tras encenderlas, esperaron un momento, a que las 4 máquinas "se cargaran".

-¡Vaya que tardan, éstas computadoras! –se quejó Tenma Tsukamoto, una chica bastante bajita de estatura, que no parecía tener 16 años, justo como sus 3 amigas. -¡Mi objetivo, chicas, es hallar una buena receta de curry, para invitar a Karasuma-Kun!

-¡Tranquila, Tenma, o te dará un ataque al corazón! –ironizó Eri Sawachika, una chica rubia, mitad británica y mitad japonesa, que se peinaba con 2 colitas, una a cada lado de la cabeza. -¡Yo, por mi parte, deseo usar el MSN, por un buen rato!

-¡Bueno, chicas, yo veré algunas páginas variadas, sólo para pasar un rato bastante entretenido! –apuntó Mikoto Suo, la chica más alta, y más desarrollada (Pectoralmente hablando) del grupo. -¿Qué harás hoy, Akira, amiga mía?

-¡La verdad, no sé! –contestó Akira Takano, chica de cabello corto, y seria a más no poder. -¡Creo que, también, veré algunas páginas variadas!

Mientras Tenma, Mikoto y Akira, cada una en su computadora, hacían lo que habían anunciado, Eri activó su cuenta de MSN, para chatear por un rato. Al activarla, se puso a pensar, sobre que nickname debería usar. De pronto, se le ocurrió uno bueno.

"_¡Ya sé, que nickname usaré!"_, se dijo Eri, mientras sonreía, y miraba el teclado de su computadora. _"¡En el colegio, todos me llaman "Princesa", por lo tanto, "Hime", o sea, "Princesa" en japonés, será mi nickname! ¡Ese nickname, me queda bien!"_

Pasando de la palabra a la acción, Eri activó su cuenta de MSN, usando el nickname "Hime". Pasado un breve momento, un mensaje apareció en su monitor.

¡Atención! MAFS_Senshi ha iniciado sesión… ¿Desea hablarle?

-¡Miren, chicas! –exclamó Tenma, que se había acercado a preguntarle algo a Eri, y había llegado a ver ese mensaje. -¡Eri tiene un contacto, para charlar por el MSN!

-¡Excelente! –alegó Akira, con voz ronca. -¡De por sí, aún no deseaba irme a casa!

-¿Conoces a ese chico, Eri-Chan? –preguntó Mikoto, sonriendo. -¿Es guapo?

-¡No lo conozco, Miko-Chan, pero charlaré con él! –contestó Eri, aceptando la invitación de Ranma, y empezando a escribir. -¡Ya verás, será genial!

**Nota: A partir de aquí, se reproduce la charla, vía MSN, entre Ranma Saotome y Eri Sawachika. Normalmente, la fanfiction es escrita en letra de tipo Times New Roman, pero, cuando se trate de conversaciones vía MSN, entre estos 2 personajes, la letra que se usará, será Arial.**

Hime dice: ¡Hola, amigo Guerrero! ¿Cómo estás?

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Hola, Princesita! ¡Estoy muy bien! ¿Qué me cuentas?

Hime dice: ¡Aquí, pasando un buen rato! ¿Cómo te llamas, y de dónde eres?

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Directa, y al punto! ¡Eso me gusta! ¡Me llamo Ranma Saotome, y vivo en la ciudad de Nerima! ¿Eres, de alguna otra ciudad?

Hime dice: ¡Acertaste, amigo! ¡Vivo en la ciudad de Yagami, y mi nombre es Eri Sawachika! ¿Qué tipo de Guerrero eres, Ranma-Kun?

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Practico Estilo Libre de Artes Marciales, desde que era muy pequeño! ¡Mi padre, Genma Saotome, desea que llegue a ser el mejor!

Hime dice: ¿Y lo eres? ¿Ya eres el mejor? ¡Vamos, cuéntame!

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Aún no, pero soy un buen combatiente! ¡Hasta ahora, puedo decir que nunca he perdido una pelea!

Hime dice: ¡Me tienes impresionada, y me gustaría poder charlar más contigo, amigo Ranma! ¿Tienes algún teléfono, al que pueda llamarte?

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Te daré, vía privado, el de la casa donde vivo! ¡Es la casa de mi prometida, Akane Tendo, y su familia!

Hime dice: ¡Acabo de recibir tu privado, y ya copié tu número de teléfono! ¡En cuanto pueda, te llamo, y charlamos un poco! ¡Mañana, me conectaré otra vez, al rato de salir del colegio! ¡Estudio, en la Secundaria Yagami!

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Yo, estudio en el Instituto Furinkan! ¡Cuando quieras hablar más, lo haremos! ¡Espero tu llamada, amiga Eri!

Hime dice: ¡Lamento tener que irme, pero mis amigas ya me hacen señas, de que se van a ir! ¡No te preocupes, te llamaré más tarde! ¡Hasta luego!

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Esperaré tu llamada, con ansias! ¡Hasta luego, Eri-Chan!

**Nota: Aquí, termina ésta charla. A partir de aquí, sigue la historia.**

Cortando la comunicación, Ranma se acercó a Akane, y la descubrió muy ocupada, copiando una receta nueva. Esa receta, era de un pollo frito picante, con verduras y maní, al estilo chino. Con sólo ver la receta, Ranma sintió ganas de comer eso.

-¿Tía Nodoka, nunca te dijo, que es mala educación, mirar por sobre el hombro de otra persona, Ranma? –preguntó Akane, sonriendo pícaramente. -¡Copié una receta genial, y ardo en deseos, de prepararla pronto!

-¡Ya leí de que es, Akane, y te lo garantizo, deseo probar ese pollo! –exclamó Ranma, dejando ver, por que, tanto Akane como Ukyo, lo consideraban un tragón. -¡Me encanta probar cosas nuevas, en especial si son comidas que deben ser buenas!

Siempre contenta, Akane pagó, y ella y Ranma, tomados de la mano, salieron juntos del Café-Internet donde estaban, y se dirigieron a casa. La verdad, ese era un día genial. Lo malo, es que no iba a durar mucho tiempo, debido a una personita muy molesta.

-¡Nihao, Ranma! –saludó Shampoo, la terrible amazona china, deteniendo su infernal bicicleta, delante de Ranma y Akane. -¡Airen, deja Chica Violenta, y ven conmigo a restaurante! ¡Comeremos ramen, y beberemos té verde, y charlaremos!

-¡Tenía que ser Shampoo! –gruñó Ranma, luchando por no decir algo feo. -¡Por si no lo has notado, Shampoo, Akane y yo vamos a casa! ¡Ya vete, y déjame en paz!

-¡Ya lo oíste, Shampoo! –secundó Akane, decidida. -¡Vete con Moose, o no respondo!

-¡Ranma! –exclamó Shampoo, ya furiosa. -¿Vas a dejar, que me hable así? ¡Contesta!

-¡Akane y yo, ya nos vamos, Shampoo! –fue todo lo que dijo Ranma, apretando la mano de Akane, sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo. -¡No vengas tras nosotros, por favor!

-¡Ranma, malo, muy malo! –protestó Shampoo, apretando dientes y puños. -¡Ven conmigo, o ya verás! ¡Vienes conmigo, o lo pagarás!

-¡Ignoremos a Shampoo, y vámonos a casa! –sugirió Akane, guiñándole un ojo, a su prometido, que le respondió con otro igual. -¿Qué me dices, Ranma?

-¡Excelente idea, Akane! –exclamó Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Vamos ya, que tengo hambre!

Shampoo, la curvilínea amazona china, se quedó como petrificada, al tiempo que se ponía furiosa. ¡No era posible, Ranma la ignoraba, y se iba con Akane! Un nudo, se formó en la garganta de la guerrera china, dejándola casi ahogándose de la furia.

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA SAOTOME!!!!! –gritó Shampoo, rasgando el aire de la tarde, con una furia, antes esperada de Kuno, pero no de ella. -¡¡¡¡¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!!!!

Para desencanto de Shampoo, Ranma no la escuchó, ya que, para entonces, él y Akane, ya iban calle abajo, charlando, riendo, y tomados de la manos, felices como nunca.

Para rematar el buen momento de Ranma y Akane, justo cuando iban llegando a casa, se toparon con Ryoga y Akari, que llegaban de visita. Al verlos, los invitaron a cenar, y Ryoga y Akari, contentos de verdad, aceptaron gustosos. De hecho, toda la familia aceptó, de buen grado, la compañía a cenar de Ryoga y Akari, a quienes querían mucho.

-¡Ryoga, debo decirte algo! –empezó Nodoka, en cierto momento. -¡Debes saberlo!

-¡Usted dirá, señora Nodoka! –dijo Ryoga, dejando de lado su arroz. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Estoy muy contenta de que, ahora, seas amigo de Ranma! –explicó Nodoka, tras beber un largo trago de té verde. -¡La verdad, era chocante, verlos pelear a cada rato!

-¡Eso, me lo debe a mí, señora Nodoka! –intervino Akari, educadamente. -¡Desde que Ryoga y yo nos comprometimos, él decidió cambiar, y ha demostrado ser todo un caballero, y un joven con palabra de honor!

-¡Gracias, Akari-Chan! –aceptó Nodoka, sonriendo. -¡Sigue así, linda!

-¡Es bueno, vivir en paz! –afirmó Genma, sonriendo. -¿Verdad, señor Tendo?

-¡Usted lo ha dicho, señor Saotome! –asintió Sowun, también sonriendo. -¡Como dijo su esposa, llegaba a cansar, ver tantos pleitos, a cada rato!

Siempre comiendo con buen apetito, todos acabaron de cenar. Al final, Sowun anunció que tenía algo, para Ranma y Akane, por andar llevándose bien, y sin pleitos.

-¡Ranma, Akane, vengan! –pidió Sowun, señalando una cosa, la cual estaba cubierta con una manta. -¡Retiren esa manta, y verán lo que les compramos, entre todos!

Ranma y Akane, obedecieron, y quitaron la manta. Al hacerlo, sonrieron.

-¡Laptops! –exclamó Ranma, siempre sonriendo. -¡Mira, Akane, hay una, para cada uno! ¡Gracias, papá, mamá, y señor Tendo!

-¡No es nada, Ranma, muchacho! –dijo Genma, sonriendo, y tomando de una mano a Nodoka. -¡Bueno, Kasumi aportó algo de dinero que tenía ahorrado, y Nabiki también!

-¡En realidad, Nabiki puso la mayor parte del dinero! –secundó Nodoka, sonriendo, y guiñando un ojo. -¡Me pregunto, de donde lo había sacado!

Todos soltaron la carcajada, menos Nabiki, que estaba parada en las escaleras, con los brazos cruzados, y con el gesto de molestia en la cara, por haber debido deshacerse de tanto dinero, producto de innumerables extorsiones. En fin, no siempre se gana.

Acto seguido, Sowun, Genma y Nodoka informaron a sus hijos, de que ambas laptops, ya tenían conexión a Internet, por lo cual, podían usarlas desde ese instante.

-¡Voy a contactar a Eri, Akane! –anunció Ranma, sonriendo. -¿Qué harás, con la tuya?

-¡Ahí veré, Ranma! –contestó Akane, también sonriendo. -¡Vamos, adelante!

-¡Hay cosas, que no sabemos, Ranma! –apuntó Ryoga, tras escuchar esa charla. -¡Un ejemplo! ¿Quién es Eri, Ranma? ¿Alguna prometida, a la cual no conocemos?

-¡Ryoga, mi única prometida, es Akane! –reprendió Ranma, algo serio. -¡Eri, es una amiga, que vive en la ciudad de Yagami, y asiste a un colegio, llamado Secundaria Yagami! ¡La conocí hoy, en el MSN, mientras estaba en un Café-Internet, con Akane!

-¿Es verdad eso, Akane? –quiso saber Akari, al escuchar lo dicho por Ranma. -¡Digo, ya Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, causan bastantes líos, para que haya otra chica más!

Diciendo lo que había hecho, Ranma se metió al MSN de JapanMail, y lo activó.

**Nota: A partir de aquí, se produce otra charla, vía MSN, entre Ranma y Eri. Como la anterior, se escribe en letra tipo Arial, y no Times New Roman.**

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Aquí Guerrero, llamando a Princesa! ¡Hola! ¿Estás ahí?

Hime dice: ¡Hola, Ranma! ¿Todo bien? ¡Iba a llamarte!

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Estoy muy bien! ¡Me regalaron una laptop, y la estoy estrenando, para hablar contigo! ¿Qué hacías? ¡Digo, si puedo saber!

Hime dice: ¡Me parece genial! ¡Respondiendo a tu pregunta, estaba haciendo una tarea de Historia, para mañana, y ya casi la acababa! ¡Pero no importa, ya la salvé y, ahora, sólo me falta imprimirla! ¿Qué me cuentas?

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Como te decía, estoy estrenando mi nueva laptop! ¡Y vaya que funciona de maravilla, amiga mía!

Hime dice: ¡Felicidades, Ranma! ¿Te puedo llamar dentro de un rato, si te parece? ¡Debo imprimir mi tarea de Historia que, como te dije, es para mañana!

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Excelente, Eri! ¡Anda, imprime tu tarea, y llámame! ¡Espero tu llamada, así que no tardes! ¡Hasta luego!

Hime dice: -¡No tardaré, Ranma! ¡Dame sólo 10 minutos, y hablamos! ¡Bye!

**Nota: Aquí, Ranma y Eri terminan su charla. Una vez más, la historia sigue. **

Ranma apagó su laptop, y fue a la cocina, a servirse algo de refresco. Así, esperó esos 10 minutos. Al ser los 10 minutos exactos, Eri, puntual como británica (Ella era mitad británica, por herencia paterna; su madre, era japonesa, de Kioto), lo llamó.

-¡Buenas noches, casa de la familia Tendo! –saludó Kasumi, siempre solícita y amable, al contestar el teléfono. -¿Con quién desea hablar?

-¡Buenas noches, señorita! –saludó Eri, con gran decencia. -¡Con Ranma, por favor!

-¡Un momento, ya se lo llamo! –dijo Kasumi, tapando el auricular. -¡Ranma, teléfono!

Ranma llegó en cosa de segundos, y tomó el aparato, no sin antes, darle las gracias a Kasumi, por ser siempre tan amable, en especial con él.

-¡Gracias, Kasumi! –agradeció Ranma, procediendo a hablar. -¡Hola, habla Ranma!

-¡Hola, Ranma! –saludó Eri, con alegría en la voz. -¡Soy Eri! ¡Ya sabes, Eri Sawachika!

-¡Encantado de escucharte, Eri-Chan! –dijo Ranma, con una gran sonrisa. -¡Gracias por llamarme! ¡Es bueno saber, que eres una chica de palabra!

-¡Soy mitad británica, y los británicos son muy puntuales! –explicó Eri, también sonriendo. -¿Y qué hacías ahora, que te llamé, Ranma-Kun?

-¡Me bebía un refresco, porque la noche está algo cálida! –contestó Ranma, volteando la vista, y viendo a su vaso. -¡Sin embargo, eso no es importante! ¡Cambiemos el tema, si te parece, digo! ¡Por ejemplo, me gustaría saber más, acerca de tu vida!

-¿Qué te cuento? –aventuró Eri, haciendo como si pensara. -¡Te puedo contar, que tengo 3 amigas, de las cuales soy inseparable! ¡Se llaman Tenma Tsukamoto, Mikoto Suo y Akira Takano! ¡Si nos llegamos a conocer, te las presentaré, es una promesa!

-¡Suena bien, amiga! –secundó Ranma, al tiempo que veía a Akane, que miraba la televisión, junto con Nabiki. -¡Y yo, te prometo lo mismo, con respecto a mi prometida, Akane Tendo! ¡Ya verás, es una chica genial, y muy simpática!

-¿Tendo? –repitió Eri, como si hubiera escuchado mal. -¿Tu prometida, de por casualidad, tiene relación con un lugar donde enseñan Artes Marciales, el Dojo Tendo?

-¡Acertaste! –asintió Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Su padre, el señor Sowun Tendo, es el dueño y administrador del Dojo Tendo! ¿Cómo lo conocías, Eri?

-¡Es que el Dojo Tendo, es famoso, porque es un sitio de referencia, para la enseñanza de las Artes Marciales en tu ciudad, Nerima! –contó Eri, contenta de haber acertado, con la información que conocía. -¿Ella está? ¡Me refiero a tu chica, Akane!

-¡Así es, Eri, ella está! –dijo Ranma, viendo a donde estaba Akane. -¿Deseas hablarle?

-¡Pónmela, por favor! –pidió Eri, decidida. -¡Deseo saludarla, Ranma!

Asintiendo al pedido de Eri, Ranma llamó a Akane, le contó lo que pasaba, y le pasó el teléfono. Al saber, que la nueva amiga de Ranma, deseaba hablarle, Akane se alegró.

-¡Hola! –saludó Akane, con gran decencia. -¡Habla Akane Tendo!

-¡Hola, Akane! –respondió Eri, de igual manera. -¡Soy Eri Sawachika, la nueva amiga de tu prometido, Ranma Saotome! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Muy bien, Eri, muy bien! –respondió Akane, feliz de hablar con alguien nuevo. -¡Me gustaría llegar a conocerte, y que llegáramos a ser buenas amigas!

-¡Eso, Akane, puede ser posible muy pronto! –anunció Eri, también contenta. -¡Tengo la idea, de seguir llamando a Ranma, y hablando con él, vía MSN, además de, tarde o temprano, conocerlo en persona! ¡Después de eso, nos conoceremos nosotras!

-¡Grandioso, Eri, me encanta tu plan, porque suena prometedor! –afirmó Akane, viendo a Ranma. -¡Si en algún momento, llegas a venir a Nerima, te quedarás aquí, en mi casa!

-¿Sin conocerme, y me invitas a tu casa? –se sorprendió Eri, al tiempo que enarcaba las cejas. -¡Eres una chica genial, y me alegro, de que seas la prometida de un amigo mío!

-¡Me alegró hablar contigo, Eri, y verás que no será la última vez! –prometió Akane, llamando a Ranma. -¡Aquí, te dejo a Ranma, para que hablen más!

-¡El placer fue mío, Akane! –se despidió Eri, contenta. -¡Eso, ponme a Ranma!

-¡Hola de nuevo! –saludó Ranma, a Eri. -¿Y bien, qué te pareció Akane, Eri?

-¡Es muy simpática! –contestó Eri, siempre contenta. -¡Tienes suerte, de ser su novio!

-¡Eso, me han dicho! –asintió Ranma, con algo de timidez. -¿Hablamos mañana?

-¡Me parece bien! –afirmó Eri, consultando su agenda. -¡Te llamo a las 7, adiós!

Despidiéndose de Eri, Ranma colgó el teléfono. Después, se llegó con Akane.

-¿Qué te pareció mi amiga, Eri Sawachika, Akane? –quiso saber Ranma, si bien presentía la respuesta. -¡Según creo, le caíste muy bien!

-¡El sentimiento es mutuo, Ranma! –dijo Akane, sonriendo. -¡Ella es muy simpática, y espero llegar a conocerla, cuanto más pronto, mejor! ¡Será bueno, tener otra buena amiga, aparte de Akari, Asami, Hiroko, Sayuri y Yuka!

-¡Ya es algo tarde, Akane! –indicó Ranma, viendo el reloj de la pared de la sala. -¡Creo que mejor, nos vamos a dormir! ¡Mañana, tenemos clases!

Akane, junto con todos los demás, asintieron, y se fueron a dormir.

Akari y Ryoga, se despidieron y se fueron, porque ellos, también, debían ir al Instituto Furinkan al día siguiente. Akari, en especial, tenía práctica de voleibol, y necesitaba descansar, para poder llegar vigorosa y bien dispuesta, para entrarle al juego.

Mientras tanto, en Yagami, Eri llamaba a su amiga, Tenma Tsukamoto, y le contaba, de su charla con Ranma. A Tenma, sin duda, le alegró escuchar, lo dicho por Eri.

-¡Me alegra saber, que estás haciendo un nuevo amigo, Eri-Chan! –exclamó Tenma, en cierto momento. -¿Piensas llegar a conocerlo en persona, verdad?

-¡En su momento, Tenma-Chan, no tengo prisa! –informó Eri, mientras jugaba con su rubia cabellera. -¡Ranma es un buen chico, y lo admito, deseo conocerlo!

-¿Y su prometida, esa chica de la que me contaste, Akane Tendo? –quiso saber Tenma, con real interés. -¿Acaso ella, no es celosa? ¿No le molesta, que lo llames a él?

-¡Para nada, no pienses en eso! –contestó Eri, muy segura de sus respuestas. -¡Hablé un momento con ella, y creo que es una excelente persona! ¡También a ella, espero llegar a conocerla en persona, bien pronto, y hacerme su amiga!

-¡Bueno, me alegro por eso! –dijo Tenma, empezando a despedirse de Eri. -¡Hablamos mañana, porque Yakumo, ya me está llamando, porque vamos a cenar! ¡Adiós!

Eri, asintiendo, se despidió de Tenma, y colgó. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó un sándwich, y se sirvió un poco de té frío. Acto seguido, se sentó a comer. Mientras tanto, en Nerima, Tatewaki Kuno, capitán del equipo de kendo del Instituto Furinkan, meditaba sobre que podría hacer, para deshacerse, de una vez por todas, de la persona que, para él, era una pesadilla viviente: Ranma Saotome. Sin embargo, no sabía, que podría hacer, ya que, de un modo u otro, Ranma siempre acababa venciéndolo.

"_¡No sé como, pero debo pensar en algo, para deshacerme de ese entrometido, de Ranma Saotome!"_, pensaba Kuno, sumido en la oscuridad, de su enorme biblioteca. _"¡No importa lo que haga, él siempre se me escapa! ¡Debo evitar, que eso vuelva a pasar, sea como sea! ¡La hermosa Akane Tendo, tarde o temprano, será mía!"_

Sin embargo, Kuno no contaba con algo: Kodachi, su hermana menos, lo estaba vigilando, y hacía sus propios planes, los cuales, también, involucraban a Ranma.

"_¡Muy bien, hermano, ya veremos quien impone su voluntad!"_, pensaba Kodachi, oculta entra las sombras. _"¡Sólo hazle algo a mi amado Ranma, y te juro que, aunque seas mi hermano, me las pagarás, y bien caras, por entrometido y necio!"_

Al día siguiente, en el Instituto Furinkan…

Ranma y Akane recién iban llegando, acompañados de Ryoga y Akari, cuando de pronto, un gritó llamó su atención. Era un grito muy conocido, y muy molesto.

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA SAOTOME, PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR!!!!! –gritaba Kuno, no más antes de iniciarse las clases, atacando a Ranma con su "Bukuto" (La espada de madera, que usan los kendoístas). -¡¡¡¡¡HOY, NO LOGRARÁS VENCERME!!!!!

-¡No es posible! –gruñó Ranma, viendo a Kuno. -¿Es que Kuno, no sabe rendirse?

-¡Parece que no, Ranma! –contestó Akane, igual de molesta que Ranma. -¡Al parecer, el muy necio, sigue insistiendo en liquidarte, para así, poder tenerme con él!

-¡No sé si me equivoco, pero Kuno, en serio, debería buscarse una chica, que se haga su novia! –intervino Ryoga, algo amoscado. -¡Gracias a las majaderías de Kuno, casi no tenemos paz, al llegar acá! ¡Cada día, es lo mismo!

-¡Muy cierto, Ryoga! –asintió Akari, dándole la razón a su prometido. -¡Kuno debería hacerse novio de Mariko Konjo, y visitarla seguido, para ver si se calma!

-¡Luego, hablaremos de eso, Akari! –exclamó Ranma, dando un paso hacia delante, y encarando a Kuno. -¡¡¡¡¡YA VETE DE AQUÍ, MAJADERO!!!!!

Aquí, se acabó todo. Una certera patada de Ranma, que no le envidiaba nada, a las patadas de algún futbolista famoso, como Oliver Atom, Tom Misaki, o Steve Hyuga, mandó a volar a Kuno. El kendoísta, como si fuera un balón, salió volando, y aterrizó en la piscina, ya vencido y 100% noqueado. Así, tendría escarmiento para rato.

-¡Como que parece, que Kuno nunca cambiará! –masculló Ryoga, viendo hacia donde salió disparado Kuno. -¡Chicos, vamos, que ya van a iniciar las clases!

-¡Ryoga, cariño, es por acá! –corrigió Akari, riendo, a su desorientado prometido. -¡Si te parece, toma mi mano, y sígueme, o no llegaremos hoy al aula!

Ryoga, sonriendo algo apenado, volteó a ver a Ranma, Akane y Akari, y se dejó guiar, rumbo al aula. Llegaron al aula, segundos antes, de que la campana sonara.

Las clases, transcurrieron con gran normalidad. A la hora del almuerzo, las 2 parejas comieron juntas, y charlaban sobre como iba el día. La verdad, nada pasó en ese instante. Al contrario, todo estaba en gran calma. Una calma, que suele anunciar problemas, pero Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, no pensaban eso. Sólo lo disfrutaban.

Algo parecido, pasaba en la Secundaria Yagami, ubicada en la ciudad de Yagami.

En ese colegio, las clases también, transcurrían con relativa normalidad. Al menos, eso pasaba, hasta que Haruki Hanai, el presidente de la clase, soltaba alguna de sus ideas locas, en las cuales, por desgracia, siempre involucraba al resto del grupo.

En ésta ocasión, la "locura de Haruki", consistió en limpiar todo el piso donde se ubicaba el aula del grupo 2-C. ¡Y todo, lo hacía pensando, en una única persona!

-¡Esto es grandioso! –gritaba Haruki, con voz ufana. -¡Mi hermosa Yakumo-Kun, estará orgullosa de mí, cuando vea lo trabajador que soy! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

En efecto, Haruki Hanai estaba enamorado, de Yakumo Tsukamoto, la hermana menor de su compañera, Tenma Tsukamoto. Todo lo que hacía, lo hacía pensando en ella.

-¡Haruki es un loco, chicas! –se quejaba Tenma, algo preocupada. -¡Lo que hace, siempre lo hace, por impresionar a mi hermana, pero casi nunca lo logra!

-¡Dices bien, Tenma-Chan! –secundó Eri, viendo como los demás limpiaban, mientras que Haruki, como si fuera un general, vigilaba a sus "tropas". -¡Espero que, algún día, Yakumo-Kun se entere de lo que pasa!

-¡Si se pone pesado, yo lo calmaré! –masculló Akira, seria de verdad. -¡Ese tipo, cansa!

-¡Es casi como Imadori-Kun, cuando me mira! –complementó Mikoto, bastante pensativa. -¡Bueno, esperemos que no pase nada malo, amigas!

Mientras 4 chicas pensaban así, un chico daba órdenes y más órdenes, como si fuera el Rey del Mundo. Los demás, cada cual a su estilo, lo obedecían, y trabajaban.

Eri Sawachika, por su lado, sólo pensaba en algo, o mejor dicho, en alguien. Y ese alguien, era un chico de la ciudad de Nerima, llamado Ranma Saotome. Al pensar en su nuevo amigo, Eri se sintió animada, fuerte, y sonrió, antes de unirse a los que trabajaban, haciendo el aseo del piso. Sus amigas, decididas, la siguieron.

**Nota: Una nueva amistad, ha germinado, como una semilla recién plantada en suelo fértil. ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo cambiarán las cosas, tanto en Nerima, como en Yagami? Eso se sabrá, cuando "Nerima Rumble" continúe, en el Episodio 2, titulado "Él en Nerima, ella en Yagami…". **


	2. Nerima Rumble: Episodio II

"**Ranma ½" & "School Rumble": "Nerima Rumble".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_**).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Jin Kobayashi ("School Rumble"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio 2: "Él en Nerima, ella en Yagami…". **

La vida seguía, tanto para los alumnos de la Secundaria Yagami, ubicada en la ciudad de Yagami, como para los alumnos del Instituto Furinkan, ubicado en la ciudad de Nerima. Estudio, tareas, trabajos especiales, y hasta exámenes, formaban parte de la vida estudiantil de esos 2 colegios, los cuales, como asteroides que se dirigen a una colisión en las profundidades del espacio, estaban destinados a relacionarse uno con otro. Eso, era un hecho, que el destino empezaba a determinar, y se iba a producir.

Ranma Saotome y su prometida, Akane Tendo, seguían llevando de lo más bien su relación, al igual que sus mejores amigos, Ryoga Hibiki y su prometida, Akari Unryuu. Si bien esto, alegraba a muchos, no se podía decir esto de Kodachi Kuno, Shampoo y Ukyo Kuonji, las otras 3 chicas, que demandaban ser amadas por Ranma.

Kodachi, la chica gimnasta del Instituto San Hebere, un colegio sólo de chicas, decidió actuar. Una tarde, bastante soleada, se presentó en el Dojo Tendo, demandando hablar con Ranma, acerca de un asunto muy importante. Ranma, llegó con ella.

-¡Muy bien, Kodachi! –empezó Ranma, serio de verdad. -¿Querías verme? ¡Aquí estoy!

-¡Ranma, mi amor, deseo que me digas algo, que es muy importante! –dijo Kodachi, viendo hacia el techo. -¡Dime, por favor, si siempre te casarás conmigo!

-¡No empieces con eso, por favor! –gruñó Ranma, con cara de fastidio. -¡Ya te he dicho, que de casarme, me casaré con Akane, no contigo, ni con Shampoo, ni con Ukyo!

-¡Ranma Saotome, vaya que eres malo! –protestó Kodachi, ya molesta. -¡Debes casarte conmigo, para que mi hermano, deje de molestarte! ¿No te agrada, esa idea?

-¡Para nada, Kodachi! –respondió Ranma, muy seguro de sí mismo. -¡Por dicha, yo a tu hermano, como a Moose, lo puedo vencer, hasta con los ojos cerrados! ¡No necesito, que me defiendas de él! ¿Es idea mía, o no sabías eso?

-¡Eres un malagradecido! –espetó Kodachi, ahogada de la decepción. -¡Sólo te advierto que, si no te casas conmigo, Ranma Saotome, lo lamentarás! ¡Recuerda eso! ¡Adiós!

Sin soltar su clásica risa de psicópata, Kodachi se fue. Ranma la miró irse, indiferente. Akane, llegando, abrazó a su prometido, por saber hacer, lo que antes, nunca hacía.

-¡Gracias, Ranma! –agradeció Akane, sonriendo. -¿Salimos? ¡Deseo ir a tomar una soda, o algo frío, porque hace bastante calor!

-¡Vamos, Akane! –asintió Ranma, también sonriendo, al tiempo que tomaba una mochila. -¿Pasamos, por Ryoga y Akari?

-¡Mejor no, Ranma! –pidió Akane, contenta. -¡Vayamos solos, por ésta vez!

Aceptando la preposición de Akane, Ranma y ella se fueron, solos, sin sus grandes amigos y compañeros, Ryoga y Akari.

Sin embargo, dicen que "nada de lo bueno, es eterno", y Ranma y Akane, para su desgracia, tuvieron oportunidad de comprobar eso. Cuando iban más tranquilos, por una calle de Nerima, escucharon un sonido poco tranquilizador. Ese sonido, era el sonido de la campanilla de la bicicleta de Shampoo. Así es, Shampoo, la curvilínea, y muy molesta amazona china, apareció de repente, llevando, como era su costumbre, un cuenco de ramen, el cual había preparado para Ranma.

-¡Nihao, Ranma! –saludó Shampoo, como siempre hacía. -¡Airen, come ramen!

-¿Estás bromeando, Shampoo? –preguntó Ranma, con gesto serio. -¿Quién puede comer ramen, en una tarde tan calurosa como ésta? ¡Por cierto, deja de decirme "Airen", porque no soy tu esposo, ni lo voy a ser! ¿Me he explicado bien, Shampoo?

-¡Ranma, malo con Amazona! –se lamentó Shampoo, frunciendo la nariz. -¡Chica Violenta, lava cerebro a Ranma, y lo hace rechazarme!

-¡Más respeto, Shampoo! –se metió Akane, encarando a la guerrera china. -¡Ranma, por si no lo sabes, me prefiere a mí, así que vete ya, o no respondo de mis actos!

-¡Chica Violenta, tarde o temprano, pagármelas muy, muy caro! –amenazó Shampoo, molesta. -¡Amazona irse, pero luego volver!

Dejando a Shampoo mascando rabia, y espetando palabrotas en chino, idioma el cual, por fortuna, ellos 2 no entendían, Ranma y Akane se fueron a una heladería, a tomarse algo bien fresco. En ese momento, Ranma abrió su mochila.

-¡Mira, Akane! –dijo Ranma, señalando al interior de la mochila. -¡Traje las laptops!

-¡Gracias, Ranma! –agradeció Akane, tomando la laptop rosada. -¡Como en ésta heladería, hay aire acondicionado, podemos quedarnos un rato, usándolas! ¿Qué piensas hacer, eh, Ranma? ¡Yo, leeré páginas de interés, y buscaré recetas nuevas!

-¡Contactaré a Eri Sawachika, mi amiga de la ciudad de Yagami! –explicó Ranma, sonriéndole a Akane. -¡A ésta hora, ella ya debe estar en su casa!

Asintiendo, Akane encendió su laptop, y buscó páginas de Internet de recetas de cocina, principalmente, de comida china, para así, seguir ganándose a Ranma, y haciéndolo olvidar a sus otras 3 "prometidas", o "acosadoras", como ella prefería llamarlas.

Mientras tanto, Ranma tomó la laptop azul, y la encendió. Acto seguido, abrió su cuenta de "JapanMail", y activó el MSN, siempre con el nickname de MAFS_Senshi.

Tras un momento, al ver que Eri no estaba conectada, Ranma decidió contactarla, mandándole un e-mail, pidiéndole que charlaran un rato.

En la casa de su familia, en la ciudad de Yagami, Eri acababa de terminar sus tareas del colegio. Justo cuando iba a tomar el teléfono para llamar a Tenma, a Mikoto, o a Akira, a la que pudiera llamar primero, un mensaje flasheó en su computadora.

-¿Quién me mandaría un e-mail, justo ahora? –se preguntó Eri, mientras abría su cuenta de correo. -¡No lo puedo creer, es Ranma! ¡Esto es excelente! ¡Veamos, que desea!

Con calma, Eri abrió el e-mail de Ranma, y lo leyó, bien despacio. Al acabar, sonrió.

-¡Grandioso, genial! –exclamó Eri, mientras abría su MSN. -¡Ranma desea charlar, pues charlaré con él! ¡Después de todo, él es mi amigo, y ha sido muy decente conmigo!

Enseguida, Eri inició sesión, en su MSN, siempre con el nickname de Hime.

**Nota: A partir de aquí, se desarrolla la charla, vía MSN, entre Ranma y Eri.**

Hime dice: ¡Hola, Ranma! ¿Todo bien? ¡Gracias, por acordarte de mí!

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Hola, Eri! ¡Estoy bien, gracias! ¿Cómo esperabas, que no me acordara de alguien que, sin conocerla aún en persona, ya es alguien muy especial para mí?

Hime dice: ¡Ranma, siempre divertido! ¿Qué me cuentas, amigo?

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Hoy, hace mucho calor, aquí, en Nerima! ¿Cómo está Yagami hoy? ¿Igual, o parecido?

Hime dice: ¡Ni igual, ni parecido! ¡Tenemos mucha brisa hoy, y está fresco!

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Como te envidio, querida amiga! ¡Te estoy hablando, desde una heladería, donde estoy con Akane! ¡Estoy usando mi laptop nueva!

Hime dice: ¡Genial, amigo! ¡Yo, acabo de terminar mis tareas, y estaba a punto de llamar, a alguna de mis amigas, para charlar un rato! ¡Sin embargo, recibí tu e-mail y, al verlo, decidí atenderte primero, porque eres un buen amigo!

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¿En serio? ¿No te interrumpí, en nada importante?

Hime dice: ¡Pero vaya que eres tontito, Ranma! ¡Ya te lo dije, mis amigas, Tenma, Mikoto y Akira, pueden esperar! ¡Me encanta chatear contigo!

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Espero que, si algún día voy a tu ciudad, Yagami, me presentes a tus amigas! ¡La verdad, siempre es genial, conocer a gente nueva!

Hime dice: ¡Por supuesto, que las conocerás! ¿Si yo fuera a Nerima, me presentarías a tu prometida, Akane? ¡Espero que pienses hacerlo!

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Cuenta con eso! ¡Akane me ha dicho que, cuando habló contigo, le caíste muy bien, y espera que lleguen a ser amigas!

Hime dice: ¡Me alegro por eso, porque indica que vamos por buen camino! ¿Vas a estar en casa, ésta noche? ¡Quisiera llamarte! ¡Es que debo salir, a hacer unas compras! ¡Acabo de recordar eso, y me duele dejarte!

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Vete a hacer tus compras, y hablamos en la noche! ¡Estaré en casa, porque hoy, Akane y yo, no hicimos planes con Ryoga y Akari!

Hime dice: ¿Ryoga y Akari? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¡Dime, antes de que me vaya!

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Son mi mejor amigo, y su prometida, la mejor amiga de Akane! ¡A ellos, de venir a Nerima, también los llegarás a conocer!

Hime dice: ¡Vale, de acuerdo! ¡Te llamo a las 8! ¡Hasta entonces, mi Guerrero!

MAFS_Senshi dice: ¡Hasta entonces, Princesa! ¡Espero tu llamada!

**Nota: Aquí, termina la charla vía MSN, debido a que Eri cortó la comunicación. Ahora, una vez más, volvemos a la historia normal.**

Ranma, apagando su laptop, llegó con Akane. En ese instante, ella guardaba una receta.

-¿Ya terminaste, Ranma? –preguntó Akane, sonriendo al verlo. -¡Fue rápido!

-¡Ni tanto, Akane, ni tanto! –contestó Ranma, devolviendo la sonrisa. -¡Eri quedó, de llamarme a las 8! ¿Te molesta? ¡Espero que no!

-¡Ranma! –exclamó Akane, siempre sonriendo. -¡Sabes bien, que no me molesta, porque Eri, sólo es una nueva amiga! ¡No creo, en serio, que ella juegue sucio!

-¡Tienes razón, Akane! –aceptó Ranma, decidido. -¡Eri es una buena chica, como lo es Akari! ¡Ella, ni de broma, debería ser una tramposa como Shampoo!

"_¿Así que Ranma, me llama "tramposa"?",_ pensó Shampoo, oculta en una mesa cercana, de esa misma heladería. _"¡Ranma malo, me las vas a pagar!"_

Viendo que estaba haciendo brisa, lo cual refrescaba bastante el ambiente, Akane apagó su laptop, la metió en la mochila de Ranma y, tras pagar, salieron de ahí, dirigiéndose a su casa. Antes, sin embargo, decidieron pasar al "U-Chan´s", el restaurante de Ukyo.

-¡Ran-Chan y Akane! –exclamó Ukyo, al verlos. -¡Pasen, me alegra verlos!

-¡Hola, Ukyo! –saludó Ranma, sentándose. -¿Todo está bien? ¡Queremos 14 okonomiyakis, para llevar, por favor!

-¿Dijiste 14 okonomiyakis, Ran-Chan? –preguntó Ukyo, creyendo que había escuchado mal. -¡No me cabe duda, eres un tragón de primer orden!

-¡No son todos para mí, obvio! –corrigió Ranma, mientras revisaba su dinero. -¡En casa, vivimos 7 personas! ¡Por lo tanto, son 2 para cada uno!

-¡Es verdad, Ran-Chan, lo olvidé! –se disculpó Ukyo, algo apenada. -¿Y qué me cuentas, Akane? ¿Hay algo nuevo, que me quieras contar?

-¡Ranma y yo, tenemos laptops nuevas, Ukyo! –anunció Akane, contenta. -¡Yo, la uso para buscar nuevas recetas de cocina, y Ranma, charla con Eri, una amiga que consiguió por MSN, que vive en la ciudad de Yagami!

-¿Qué dices, Akane? –quiso saber Ukyo, abriendo grandemente los ojos. -¿Ran-Chan, tiene una nueva prometida, y no te molesta? ¡Hasta donde recuerdo, Kodachi, Shampoo y yo, siempre te hemos caído mal, cuando acosamos a Ran-Chan!

-¡Eri, no es prometida de Ranma, Ukyo! –explicó Akane, algo molesta por lo dicho por Ukyo. -¡Es sólo una amiga, eso es todo! ¡Deberías conocerla, es muy simpática!

-¿Me dices la verdad, Akane? –quiso saber Ukyo, algo dubitativa. -¡Vamos, dime que no es un truco, para alejarme de Ran-Chan!

-¡La verdad sea dicha, Ukyo, no sé por que dices eso, de que alguien va a "alejarnos", si somos amigos! –se metió Ranma, ante la sorpresa de Akane. -¡Por favor, no dudes de Akane, cuando te dice, que Eri y yo, sólo somos amigos! ¡Esa, es la verdad!

Sin decir nada, y no muy convencida por lo dicho por Ranma y Akane, Ukyo se apresuró, y terminó, con gran rapidez, con el pedido de 14 okonomiyakis, los cuales, a no dudarlo, olían más que bien. Tras pagar, Ranma y Akane, se fueron a casa.

"_¡Esos 2, algo se traen entre manos!"_, pensó Ukyo, una vez que se quedó sola. _"¡Nunca creí pensar en esto, pero deberé pedirle ayuda a Kodachi y a Shampoo, si deseo desenmarañar este enredo! ¡Ran-Chan, no te librarás de mí, no tan fácilmente!"_

Andando y andando, Ranma y Akane, llegaron a casa. Al mostrar los okonomiyakis, todos se alegraron, y se sentaron a comer. Bueno, todos, menos Nabiki que, por variar, andaba fuera, cenando con Kuno. Entre risas, todos ironizaban, sobre si Kuno, finalmente, habría hallado una chica, apenas justa para alguien como él. Sin embargo, Ranma y Akane, también riendo, decían que, a Nabiki, no le podía interesar alguien tan tonto como Kuno, sino sólo su inmensa fortuna, todo su dinero. En ese momento, en efecto, Nabiki cenaba con Kuno, en un restaurante del centro.

-¿Qué me cuentas, Nabiki Tendo? –preguntó Kuno, tras beber un trago de sake. -¿Me tienes alguna noticia, acerca de mis 2 grandes amores?

-¡Supongo, Kuno, que te refieres, como siempre, a la chica pelirroja, y a mi hermana menor, Akane! –dijo Nabiki, sonriendo. -¿Qué te puedo decir, eh? ¡Akane, tiene bastante rato de llevarse bien con Ranma, y la chica pelirroja, no sé donde estará!

-¡Ese infeliz, de Ranma Saotome, me las va a pagar! –anunció Kuno, rechinando los dientes. -¡Apuesto, que ha escondido a la chica pelirroja, para tenerla sólo para él!

-¿No te parece, un juicio apresurado? –quiso saber Nabiki, enarcando las cejas. -¡Digo, Ranma quiere a Akane, y no veo, para que podría tener a otra chica!

-¡Ranma Saotome, hasta donde yo sé, haría lo que fuera posible, para poder molestarme! –espetó Kuno, dando un puñetazo a la mesa. -¡Te lo juro, Nabiki Tendo, ésta es la última cosa, que yo, Tatewaki Kuno, "El Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan", le voy a soportar, a ese necio! ¡En cuanto pueda, lo voy a liquidar!

-¡Debes tener cuidado, Kuno! –pidió Nabiki, ya seria. -¡Recuerda, que nunca, has podido vencer a Ranma! ¿Qué te hace pensar, que ésta vez, vas a poder vencerlo?

-¡He estado entrenando, Nabiki Tendo, y muy duro! –se jactó Kuno, sonriendo. -¡Ya lo vas a ver, te lo aseguro! ¡Finalmente, venceré a Ranma Saotome, y tendré a mis 2 grandes amores, Akane Tendo, y la chica pelirroja!

"_¿Será posible, que Kuno sea tan tonto, que no sepa, que Ranma, y la chica pelirroja, son una misma persona?"_, pensó Nabiki, pasmada, al escuchar a Kuno. _"¡La verdad, yo misma me respondo esa pregunta, porque sí, es un hecho comprobado!"_

En ese momento, en la casa de la familia Tendo, y donde también vivían los Saotome, todo estaba en calma. Para acabar de rematar el bienestar, Ranma y Akane estaban muy contentos, conversando con Ryoga y Akari, quienes llegaron un rato después de la cena.

-¿Así, que una vez más, ignoraste a Shampoo, eh, Ranma? –quiso saber Ryoga, riendo a más no poder. -¡La pobre chinita, debería irse de vuelta a China, porque, lo que es aquí, muy mal negocio tiene, y más contigo!

-¡Es verdad, Ryoga! –secundó Ranma, también divertido. -¡Shampoo, a no dudarlo, se ha vuelto tan tonta, como Moose! ¡Ella, al parecer, no entiende, que estoy con Akane, que la quiero mucho, y eso es todo! ¡No me interesa, ni un poco!

-¡Me alegra que pienses así, Ranma! –alegó Akane, abrazándolo. -¡La verdad, no hubiera querido llegar al extremo, de lastimar seriamente a Shampoo!

-¡La violencia, no suele ser una buena solución, Akane! –intervino Akari, sonriendo levemente. -¡Shampoo es molesta, lo sé, pero hay que tenerle paciencia!

Akane, no dijo nada, ante lo dicho por Akari. Sólo enarcó las cejas, algo confundida, por como veía Akari a Shampoo. Era obvio, ya que Shampoo, nunca trató de atrapar a Ryoga, "El Chico Eternamente Perdido", como ella lo llamaba, con cierto tipo de ironía.

Entretanto, en la ciudad de Yagami, Eri Sawachika, la nueva amiga de Ranma y Akane, estudiaba con su compañera, Tenma Tsukamoto. Yakumo Tsukamoto, la hermana menor de Tenma, estaba atenta, a llevarles algún bocadillo, y algo de té verde, u otra bebida, como una gaseosa, por ejemplo.

-¡Gracias, Eri-Chan, por ayudarme con estos problemas! –dijo Tenma, haciendo una pausa. -¡La verdad sea dicha, me han parecido muy, pero muy difíciles!

-¡No es nada, Tenma-Chan, de verdad! –asintió Eri, sonriéndole a su pequeña, y algo tímida, compañera. -¡Sabes que, si tienes dudas, debes preguntarme! ¡Mientras pueda ayudarte, lo haré con gusto! ¿Para qué, son los amigos?

-¡Finalmente, terminamos! –exclamó Tenma, contenta, mientras cerraba su cuaderno de tareas. -¡La tarea de mañana, ya está lista!

-¡Me alegro de que ya terminaran, su tarea, ustedes 2! –intervino Yakumo, llegando de repente. -¡Venía a preguntarte, Eri-Chan, si te quedarás a cenar, con nosotras! ¡Preparé "Sopa Vermicelli", una de mis recetas especiales!

-¿"Sopa Vermicelli"? –preguntó Eri, sorprendida. -¡Nunca la he comido, pero ya lo creo, que me quedaré a cenar, Yakumo-Kun! ¡Suena, como algo muy bueno!

-¡Excelente, Eri-Chan! –contestó Yakumo, contenta. -¡Vayan a lavarse las manos, mientras yo alisto todo, y comeremos en cosa de pocos minutos!

-¡Sí, vamos a comer! –gritó Tenma, dando saltos de la alegría. -¡Tengo hambre!

Dicho y hecho. Tenma y Eri fueron a lavarse las manos y, minutos después, ellas 2, junto con Yakumo, cenaban con excelente apetito. La "Sopa Vermicelli" de Yakumo, le gustó mucho a Eri, tanto así, que repitió 2 veces, o sea, se comió 3 tazones. Tenma y Yakumo, a no dudarlo, estaban algo asombradas, por lo mucho que comió Eri.

Un rato después, Eri salió de la casa, de las hermanas Tsukamoto. Al salir, llamó a su casa, siendo atendida por su fiel mayordomo, Nakamura.

-¡Casa de la familia Sawachika! –saludó Nakamura. -¡Buenas noches!

-¡Buenas noches, Nakamura! –saludó Eri. -¡Soy Eri, y deseo saber, si están mis padres!

-¡Hola, señorita Eri! –contestó Nakamura, sonriendo. -¡Sus padres, no están! ¡Salieron! ¡Se fueron a cenar a un restaurante y, después, se irán al cine! ¿Desea que vaya a buscarla, con el auto? ¿Dónde está usted ahora, señorita Eri? ¿Está en la casa de su compañera, la señorita Tenma Tsukamoto?

-¡No, Nakamura, ya no estoy en la casa de Tenma! –informó Eri, tomando una bocanada de fresco aire nocturno. -¡Y no, no es necesario, que vengas a buscarme! ¡Voy a tomar un autobús, pero antes, caminaré un poco! ¡Cené con Tenma y su hermana menor, Yakumo, y estoy bastante llena, porque comí mucho! ¡Llegaré a casa, en una hora! ¡Hasta entonces, Nakamura!

-¡Hasta entonces, señorita Eri! –concluyó Nakamura, sereno. -¡La espero, no tarde!

Aquí, finalizó la conversación. Una vez que Eri colgó, Nakamura se dirigió al refrigerador, sacó pan, queso amarillo, mayonesa, mostaza, cebolla, jamón y un huevo, y se preparó un buen sándwich, el cual acompañó con una gaseosa bien fría.

Mientras comía, Nakamura se puso a ver, en la televisión, un juego de fútbol, entre 2 equipos de la J-League, la liga de fútbol de Japón, el Verdy Kawasaki y el Vissel Kobe.

Al acabar de comer, lavó el plato y el vaso, así como el sartén, donde friera el huevo, el jamón y la cebolla, y siguió viendo el juego. Ganó el Verdy Kawasaki, 3 a 1.

Exactamente una hora después, Eri llegó. Tras saludar a Nakamura, se fue a su habitación, y dejó listos sus útiles, para el día siguiente, que tenía clases.

-¡Ahora, llamaré a Ranma! –dijo Eri, viendo su reloj. -¡Faltan 5 minutos, para las 8!

Diciendo eso, Eri marcó el número de la casa de la familia Tendo, en Nerima. Segundos después, contestó Kasumi, siempre amable y solícita.

-¡Buenas noches, habla a la casa de la familia Tendo! –saludó Kasumi, como siempre hacía. -¿Con quién desea hablar, si puedo saber?

-¡Buenas noches, señorita! –saludó Eri, antes de indicar, el motivo de su llamada. -¡Si me hace el favor, quisiera hablar con Ranma! ¿Se encuentra en casa? ¡Si está, dígale que es Eri, su amiga de la ciudad de Yagami!

-¡Muy bien, señorita Eri! –aceptó Kasumi, siempre amable. -¡Ya le llamo a Ranma!

Dejando el auricular sobre la mesita, Kasumi se dirigió al jardín, donde Ranma conversaba con Akane, Akari y Ryoga. No más llegando, le dijo lo que pasaba.

-¡Ranma, te llaman por teléfono! –dijo Kasumi, con prestancia. -¡Es tu amiga, Eri!

-¡Gracias, Kasumi! –contestó Ranma, antes de ver a los demás. -¡Akane, Akari, Ryoga, con su permiso! ¡Trataré, de no tardar mucho!

Dejando a Akane bien acompañada, por Akari y Ryoga, Ranma entró a la casa, llegó a la mesita, y tomó el teléfono. Sonriendo, saludó a Eri.

-¡Hola, Eri! –exclamó Ranma, contento. -¡Gracias por llamar!

-¡No es nada, querido amigo! –respondió Eri, también contenta. -¿Qué hacías? ¿Ya cenaste, o llamé en un mal momento?

-¡Nada de eso, Eri! –corrigió Ranma, decidido. -¡Tus llamadas, nunca son inoportunas!

-¡Me alegro de saber eso, Ranma! –alegó Eri, tomando aire. -¡Hoy, tuve un día genial, porque fui a hacer una tarea, con una compañera, Tenma, y su hermana menos, Yakumo, me sirvió, para la cena, una sopa deliciosa! ¡Si llegas a venir a Yagami, le diré que la prepare, y que te invite a cenar, junto conmigo! ¿Qué me dices, Ranma?

-¡Digo, que cuentas conmigo! –dijo Ranma, saboreando por anticipado, una comida nueva, que nunca había probado. -¡Akane me dice, que soy un tragón, y debe ser cierto!

-¡Genial, Ranma! –aceptó Eri, siempre contenta. -¡Ya lo verás, amigo mío, nunca has comido algo semejante, a la sopa que prepara Yakumo!

En ese momento, Nodoka iba pasando cerca y, al ver a Ranma, tuvo una idea. Con gran tiento, llegó por detrás de Ranma, y lo llamó, tocándolo en un hombro. Al sentir que alguien lo llamaba, Ranma volteó la cara, para ver quien era.

-¡Dame un momento, Eri! –se disculpó Ranma, viendo a su madre, y tapando el auricular, con una mano. -¿Pasa algo, mamá?

-¿Con quién hablas, Ranma-Kun? –preguntó Nodoka, con voz serena. -¿Es tu amiga Eri Sawachika, la chica de la ciudad de Yagami?

-¡Así es, mamá, es ella! –afirmó Ranma, extrañado. -¿Por qué?

-¿Puedo hablarle? –quiso saber Nodoka, siempre serena. -¡Sería agradable, creo yo!

Ranma, sin decir nada, asintió, y le pasó el auricular a Nodoka. Ella saludó.

-¡Hola! –empezó Nodoka, sin alzar la voz. -¡Buenas noches!

-¡Buenas noches! –contestó Eri, educadamente. -¿Con quién, tengo el gusto?

-¡Mi nombre es Nodoka Saotome, señorita Sawachika! –se presentó Nodoka, contenta de hablar, con una amiga de Ranma. -¡Como podrá deducir, soy la madre de Ranma!

-¡Encantada, señora Saotome! –dijo Eri, con voz grave. -¡Según parece, Ranma le ha hablado de mí, y de que vivo en la ciudad de Yagami!

-¡Así es, señorita Sawachika! –asintió Nodoka, viendo a Ranma. -¡No sea tan formal conmigo, y no me llame "Señora Saotome"! ¡Puede llamarme "Tía Nodoka", como me llaman Akane y sus 2 hermanas mayores, Kasumi y Nabiki!

-¡Gracias, por tenerme tanta confianza, Tía Nodoka! –aceptó Eri, contenta de saber que ella, le caía bien a la familia de Ranma. -¡Su hijo, conmigo, hasta ahora, ha sido un excelente amigo! ¡La felicito, por tener un hijo tan, pero tan educado!

-¡No es nada, Eri-Chan! –exclamó Nodoka, siempre sonriendo. -¿Te puedo llamar así, verdad? ¡Digo, si vamos a ser amigas, debemos tratarnos como tales!

-¡Perfecto, Tía Nodoka! –remarcó Eri, ya más relajada. -¿Puedo volver a hablar con Ranma, por favor? ¡Por cierto, ha sido muy agradable, charlar con usted!

-¡La agradecida, soy yo! –dijo Nodoka, llamando a Ranma, y pasando a despedirse de Eri. -¡Ranma-Kun ya está aquí, Eri-Chan, así que te lo pongo de nuevo! ¡Adiós!

Cumpliendo con lo ofrecido, Nodoka le devolvió el teléfono a Ranma.

-¿Y bien, Eri? –quiso saber Ranma, algo dubitativo. -¿Qué te pareció mi mamá?

-¡Es toda una señora, Ranma! –contestó Eri, sincera al 100%. -¡Te felicito, por tener una mamá así! ¡Debes de estar, muy orgulloso de ella, si no me equivoco!

-¿Qué te puedo decir, Eri? –preguntó Ranma, encogiéndose de hombros. -¡Ella es especial, y cuida mucho de mí, para que sea todo un caballero, lo cual, lo admito, ha sido de gran ayuda, para el desarrollo de mi compromiso con Akane!

-¡Tengo algo, que deseo proponerte, amigo Ranma! –empezó Eri, cambiando de tema, cuando Ranma menos lo esperaba. -¡Apuesto, que te interesará mucho!

-¡Te escucho, Eri, querida amiga! –contestó Ranma, decidido. -¡Vamos, dime ya!

-¿Qué te parecería, que nos conociéramos en persona? –propuso Eri, muy segura de sí misma. -¡Podría ser el domingo, en la tarde!

-¿El domingo, en la tarde? -repitió Ranma, mientras se mesaba el mentón, hasta que observó a Akane y a Nodoka, cerca de él, diciéndole que sí, con un movimiento de cabeza. -¡Suena genial, Eri! ¿Tienes en mente, algún lugar especial, para vernos?

-¡Iba a proponerte, a ver si aceptas, que nos veamos en la Torre de Tokio! –dijo Eri, mientras veía un mapa de la ciudad de Tokio. -¿Te parece bien, Ranma? ¿Nos vemos ahí, en la Torre de Tokio, digamos, a las 2?

-¡Domingo, a las 2, en la Torre de Tokio! –remarcó Ranma, como para no olvidarse de esa cita. -¡Suena perfecto, Eri! ¡Nos veremos ahí, y decidiremos que hacer, cuando ya estemos juntos, y hayamos charlado un rato!

-¡Bueno, Ranma, un gusto hablar contigo! –empezó a despedirse Eri, al tiempo que apuntaba la cita, en su PALM (Agenda electrónica). -¡Espero, que seas puntual!

-¡Lo soy, Eri, lo soy! –asintió Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Nos vemos el domingo, entonces!

Llegando a este punto, Eri y Ranma se despidieron, y cortaron la llamada. Al acabar, Ranma volvió al jardín, donde Akane, aún charlaba con Akari y Ryoga.

-¿Terminaste, Ranma? –preguntó Akane, apenas él llegó. -¿Cómo estuvo tu charla?

-¡Bien, Akane, muy bien! –respondió Ranma, tomando aire. -¡Eri y yo nos veremos este domingo, a las 2 de la tarde, en la Torre de Tokio! ¿Está bien?

-¡Está bien, Ranma, puedes ir, y pásala bien! –concedió Akane, sonriendo. -¡Akari y yo iremos al cine, junto con Sayuri y Yuka!

Akari asintió, a lo dicho por Akane. Mientras tanto, Ranma, feliz de verdad, decidió que debería hablar con su madre, Nodoka, para ver sobre como debía comportarse, al conocer a otra persona, nativa de otra ciudad. Además, debía elegir ropa apropiada.

Akane, Akari y Ryoga sabían que, a no dudarlo, Ranma tendría éxito, en su cita con Eri, ya que él, desde que afirmó su compromiso con Akane, se había vuelto bastante correcto, en su manera de comportarse. Además, él nunca traicionaría a Akane, por ellos 2, a decir verdad, se querían mucho, lo cual era un hecho 100% comprobado. Ahora, sólo había que esperar al domingo, y ver que pasaría ese día.

**Nota: Una cita, un compromiso… ¿Todo seguirá bien? ¿O llegará a pasar algo indebido? Eso se sabrá, cuando "Nerima Rumble" continúe en el Episodio 3, titulado "¡Encuentro en la Torre de Tokio!"**


	3. Nerima Rumble: Episodio III

"**Ranma ½" & "School Rumble": "Nerima Rumble".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_**).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Jin Kobayashi ("School Rumble"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio 3: "¡Encuentro en la Torre de Tokio!"**

La conversación entre Ranma y Eri (Ver el episodio anterior), se produjo un jueves. Es decir, faltaban 3 días, para que Ranma y Eri, finalmente, se conocieran en persona, en la Torre de Tokio. El viernes y el sábado, pasaron algo lentos, para ambos adolescentes.

El viernes, Ranma tuvo que ir al colegio, igual que Eri. Eso, era inevitable.

En el Instituto Furinkan, el colegio de Ranma, no suelen haber días calmados, o normales. No, nada de eso, ni pensarlo, ni de broma…

Lo "normal", es que, en el Instituto Furinkan, pase algo, por lo general, una batalla, en la cual, casi siempre, Ranma Saotome es uno de los participantes.

Y, si no pasa nada extraordinario, Tatewaki Kuno, "El Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan", debe de ser, el otro participante… Tal y como sucedía hoy…

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA SAOTOME, PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR!!!!! –gritaba Kuno, atacando a Ranma, como siempre, con su "Bukuto", la espada de madera, que usan los que practican el kendo. -¡¡¡¡¡HOY SÍ, VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO!!!!!

-¡Vaya que eres necio, Kuno! –se burló Ranma, esquivando los ataques del chico kendoísta. -¿Es que no entiendes, majadero? ¡Nunca, vas a poder vencerme!

-¡¡¡¡¡YA LO VERÁS, ÉSTA VEZ, ACABARÉ CONTIGO!!!!! –seguía gritando Kuno, mientras lanzaba desatinados ataques con su "Bukuto", sin alcanzar a Ranma. -¡¡¡¡¡YA ME COLMASTE LA PACIENCIA, RANMA SAOTOME!!!!!

Ranma no contestó, a ésta parrafada de Kuno. Sin perder la compostura, el chico de la trenza se puso en posición de defensa y, cuando Kuno menos lo esperaba, actuó.

-¿Sabes algo, Kuno? –preguntó Ranma, con gran ironía en la voz. -¡Déjame en paz!

En este momento, se acabó la pelea. Un certero puñetazo de Ranma, directo a la cara de Kuno, derribó noqueado a este, ante la mirada de varias decenas de alumnos del Instituto Furinkan que, apenas Kuno cayó, lanzaron un grito de victoria, apoyando a Ranma. Agradeciendo el apoyo, Ranma se fue a su aula, llegando apenas a tiempo.

-¡Casi llegas tarde, Ranma! –lo amonestó Akane, preocupada. -¿Quién te retuvo ésta vez? ¿Acaso fue Kodachi? ¿O fue Shampoo?

-¡No fue ninguna de ellas, Akane! –contestó Ranma, justo cuando entraba el profesor, listo para iniciar la primera clase. -¡Para tu información, fue el necio de Kuno! ¿Es que no sabe rendirse? ¡Según creo, debe estar idiota, por tantos golpes que le he dado!

Acto seguido, inició la clase. Ranma, olvidando lo sucedido, puso atención al profesor. Akane, contenta de verlo tan aplicado, le sonrió, y él, le devolvió la sonrisa.

A la hora del almuerzo, Ranma y Akane, como era su costumbre, se sentaron con Ryoga y Akari, así como con Ukyo. Mientras comían unos deliciosos okonomiyakis, obvio, preparados por Ukyo, Ranma les informó, lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Akari, Ryoga, Ukyo, les tengo noticias! –empezó Ranma, muy sonriente y seguro de sí mismo. -¡Este domingo, a las 2 de la tarde, conoceré a mi amiga de la ciudad de Yagami, Eri Sawachika! ¡Nos veremos, a esa hora, en la Torre de Tokio!

-¿Es eso cierto, Akane? –preguntó Ukyo, algo suspicaz. -¿Ran-Chan va a salir, con otra chica, y no vas a tratar de impedírselo?

-¡No tengo, por que impedirle nada, Ukyo! –contestó Akane, muy decidida. -¡Ranma y Eri, sólo son amigos! ¡Ranma, si desea hacer nuevas amistades, tiene mi permiso!

-¡Tu actitud, Akane, no deja de ser extraña! –remarcó Ukyo, ya algo molesta. -¡Digo, si la chica fuera yo, o Shampoo, estarías tronando de la furia, y hasta golpearías a Ran-Chan! ¡La verdad, no entiendo tu actitud, pero no me parece justa!

-¡Ya te lo dije, Ukyo, que Ranma y Eri, sólo son amigos! –insistió Akane, siempre tranquila. -¡Es más, muy pronto, yo la conoceré, y también seré amiga de ella, así que no tengo motivo alguno de que preocuparme! ¡Eri, ya sabe que Ranma es mi prometido, y ella respeta eso, porque es una chica decente y educada! ¡Ha hablado conmigo, y hasta con Tía Nodoka! ¡Así que no insistas, no me voy a preocupar, ni un ápice!

-¡Eres muy confiada, Akane! –intervino Ryoga, algo mordaz. -¡Ukyo dice bien, cuando dice que, antes, explotabas cuando ella o Shampoo, se acercaban a Ranma! ¡UGH!

El "¡UGH!" de Ryoga, se debió a que, al decir él eso, Akari le dejó ir un señor codazo por las costillas, para que se callara, porque se estaba poniendo indiscreto.

-¡Ryoga Hibiki, hazme un favor, y trata de ser más comedido! –ordenó Akari, viendo fijo a su prometido. -¡Yo, como Akane, también confío en Ranma! ¡Si Akane dice que esa chica, Eri, respeta su compromiso con Ranma, no tengo por que dudarlo! ¡Es más, me gustaría conocerla, y hacerme su amiga, para darte un buen ejemplo, majadero!

-¡La verdad, no esperaba éstas reacciones, amigos! –dijo Ranma, algo incómodo, por lo que acababa de ver. -¡Ukyo, lamento que te sientas decepcionada, pero así es la cosa, y no puedo cambiarla! ¡Eri es mi amiga, y planeo verme con ella! ¡Además, Akane confía en mí! ¡No veo, que te evita, hacer eso mismo!

-¿De verdad, deseas que te responda esa pregunta, Ran-Chan? –preguntó Ukyo, apretando dientes y puños. -¡Por favor, no me pidas eso!

-¡Ukyo, honestamente, me parece que estás exagerando! –se metió Akari, viendo el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella discusión. -¡Al parecer, aún debes sentir algo por Ranma! ¿Acerté, o me equivoqué? ¡Vamos, dame una respuesta!

-¡No tengo, en serio, por que soportar esto! –exclamó Ukyo, dejando que las lágrimas de furia, salieran de sus lindos ojos cafés. -¡Me voy de aquí, pero ya!

-¡Espera, Ukyo! –gritó Akane, antes de ser detenida por Ranma. -¡No te vayas!

-¡Déjala, Akane! –pidió Ranma, pensando en que Ukyo, a como estaba, podía ser más peligrosa, que buena compañía. -¡Ukyo, al parecer, aún no acepta algunas cosas!

Akane, Akari y Ryoga, cada cual a su tiempo, asintieron a lo dicho por Ranma. Al parecer, Ukyo, si bien trataba se comportarse como una amiga fiel, aún no había dejado de lado, sus anteriores sentimientos por Ranma, y eso, la podía hacer algo peligrosa.

En ese momento, Ukyo avanzaba por los pasillos del Instituto Furinkan, dejando salir lágrimas de furia de sus ojos. Los alumnos y las alumnas, al verla, se apartaban, porque se notaba, a la legua, que Ukyo estaba furiosa, y no era buena idea molestarla.

"_¿Quién se cree Ran-Chan, eh?"_, pensaba Ukyo, mientras se dirigía a su aula. _"¡Muy bonito, andar con otras chicas, y no conmigo, que fui su prometida original! ¡Muy bien, Ranma Saotome, me has hecho enojar, y ya verás, lo juro, quien es Ukyo Kuonji!"_

Mientras Ukyo, en Nerima, fraguaba oscuros planes, para perjudicar a Ranma, en Yagami, Eri Sawachika, la amiga de Ranma, conversaba con sus amigas, Tenma Tsukamoto, Mikoto Suo y Akira Takano, mientras almorzaban, durante la hora del almuerzo, junto con Yakumo Tsukamoto, la hermana menor de Tenma.

-¡Así es la cosa, amigas! –decía Eri, sonriendo. -¡Este domingo, a las 2 de la tarde, finalmente, conoceré a mi amigo de Nerima, Ranma Saotome!

-¡No sabía, que tenías planes para este domingo, Eri-Chan! –contestó Mikoto, algo desencantada. -¡Y yo, que te iba a decir, que fuéramos al cine!

-¡Vayan ustedes, Miko-Chan! –sugirió Eri, con gran calma. -¡Puedes ir, con Akira y Tenma y, si siempre desean ser 4, inviten a Yakumo! ¿Qué tal, te gusta esa idea?

-¿Yo? –preguntó Yakumo, algo sorprendida. -¡No sé, quizás Tenma-Chan, no quiera que yo vaya! ¿Qué dices, hermana? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-¿Por qué no, Yakumo-Kun? –respondió Tenma, sonriéndole a su hermana menor. -¡Es más, si te parece, invita a tu amiga, Sarah Adiemus, y seremos 5! ¿Te parece, eh?

-¡La verdad, me gusta esa idea! –asintió Yakumo, esbozando una tímida sonrisa. -¡Está bien, iré a llamar a Sarah, a ver si acepta! ¡Lo pasaremos bien, ya lo verán!

Diciendo esto, Yakumo se dirigió al teléfono, para llamar a su compañera y mejor amiga, Sarah Adiemus, para invitarla a ir al cine, con Tenma y las demás, el domingo. Tras un breve momento de charla, Yakumo regresó, muy contenta, ya que Sarah, había aceptado la idea, de ir al cine, y estaba encantada de poder salir, con otras chicas. Akira, siempre seria y silenciosa, asintió con la cabeza, mientras pensaba que esa salida, podía funcionar, y producir un día muy agradable, para todo ese grupo. ¡Hasta para ella!

-¡Entonces, ya se arregló todo! –finalizó Eri, sonriendo. -¿Ves, Miko-Chan? ¡Siempre pueden salir juntas, no forzosamente conmigo! ¿Contenta, amiga?

-¡Bien, Eri-Chan, ésta vez me ganaste! –aceptó Mikoto, devolviendo la sonrisa. -¡La verdad, espero que todo salga bien, en tu cita, con el joven Ranma Saotome!

-¡Si trata de pasarse de listo, no te dejes! –sugirió Akira, tras beber un poco de té. -¡Es lo único que te faltaría, un "tipo manos rápidas"!

-¡Mi amigo Ranma Saotome, no es ningún "tipo manos rápidas", Akira-Chan, él es un caballero! –protestó Eri, sin perder su sonrisa. -¡Además, él tiene prometida, y la quiere mucho! ¡Ella, se llama Akane Tendo!

-¿Akane Tendo? –repitió Tenma, creyendo que había escuchado mal. -¿Ella, por casualidad, es hija del señor Sowun Tendo, dueño del legendario Dojo Tendo?

-¡Así es, Tenma-Chan, ella es hija del señor Tendo! –afirmó Eri, guiñando un ojo. -¡En algún momento, la conoceré a ella, y nos haremos amigas!

-¡Has hablado con ella, se nota! -quiso saber Akira, interesada de verdad. -¿De por casualidad, has hablado con alguien más, no sé, un pariente, o un amigo?

-¡Hablé con la madre de Ranma, la señora Nodoka Saotome! –explicó Eri, tras hacer memoria. -¡Es una señora muy amable, y me dijo que puedo llamarla "Tía Nodoka", tal y como lo hacen Akane y sus hermanas! ¡En pocas palabras, me parece que le caí bien!

-¡Eso es bueno, a no dudarlo! –se metió Mikoto, tras escuchar a Eri. -¡Si le caíste bien a la madre del joven Ranma, entonces, ella no se opondrá, a que sean amigos!

En ese momento, Eri se levantó, se disculpó, y se fue, porque, según dijo, debía ir a escoger la ropa para el domingo, y tenerla lista, para no andar "en carreras" ese día. Tenma, Mikoto, Akira y Yakumo, entendieron, y ella se fue, directo a su casa.

Una vez afuera de la casa de las hermanas Tsukamoto (Tenma y Yakumo), Eri sacó su celular, y llamó a su siempre fiel mayordomo, Nakamura, porque necesitaba su ayuda.

-¡Hola, Nakamura! –saludó Eri, al recibir respuesta. -¡Necesito ir de compras!

-¡Muy bien, señorita Eri! –respondió Nakamura, siempre solícito. -¡Espéreme afuera de su colegio, y pasaré por usted, en 10 minutos!

-¡Entendido, Nakamura! –se despidió Eri, satisfecha. -¡No tardes, por favor!

Al decir esto, Eri apuró el paso y, en cosa de 5 minutos, llegó a las afueras de su colegio, la Secundaria Yagami. Una vez allí, esperó a su fiel mayordomo, Nakamura, el cual, según lo dicho, llegó un momento después. Al ver el auto, Eri consultó su reloj, y notó que, en efecto, habían pasado 10 minutos, desde que salió de la casa de Tenma y Yakumo. Al ver eso, Eri sonrió y, al llegar Nakamura con ella, abordó el auto, contenta.

-¿Qué le parece, señorita Eri? –preguntó Nakamura, a modo de saludo. -¡Dije 10 minutos, y fueron 10 minutos exactos! ¿Genial, verdad?

-¡Vaya que eres el mejor, Nakamura, en serio! –respondió Eri, sonriéndole a su fiel mayordomo. -¡Llévame al centro de la ciudad, porque deseo buscar algo especial!

-¿Dijo "algo especial"? –repitió Nakamura, algo confundido, aunque entendió en segundos. -¡Ya la entiendo, señorita Eri! ¡Se refiere a ropa, para su cita del domingo, con su amigo de Nerima! ¿Cómo se llama él? ¿Ranma, verdad?

-¡Correcto, Nakamura! –asintió Eri, mientras arreglaba su maquillaje. -¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Así se llama mi amigo, el que vive en la ciudad de Nerima!

-¡Espero, en serio, que todo salga bien, en su cita del domingo, señorita Eri! –anunció Nakamura, sonriendo amablemente. -¡Mire, ya llegamos a una buena tienda, "Funakuchi´s"! ¡Es posible que, aquí, halle algo que le guste! ¡Vaya, la espero!

Asintiendo, Eri entró a "Funakuchi´s", traspasando las puertas automáticas. Una vez allí, se dedicó a buscar algo de ropa informal, no muy elegante, pero si apropiada para una cita, en la cual, una chica conocerá a un nuevo amigo, y busca darle una buena impresión. Tras buscar un rato, halló lo apropiado. Era un vestido de tirantes, de color azul rey, con un cinturón de cuero negro, que se complementaba con un par de zapatos negros, y una chaqueta de cuero, también negra. Vestida así, Eri supo que Ranma, no se sentiría incómodo, y sonrió satisfecha. Tras pagar, salió de la tienda, siempre contenta.

Un tiempo después, Eri estaba en su casa, probándose el vestido que había comprado. Un satisfecho Nakamura, asintió contento, al ver el buen gusto de su joven ama. A no dudarlo, la cita del domingo, iba a estar muy buena, y ambos, ella y su amigo Ranma, la disfrutarían, y la pasarían muy, pero muy bien. Eso era bueno, a no dudarlo.

Entretanto, en Nerima, Nodoka, la madre de Ranma, conversaba con su único hijo.

-¡Muy bien, Ranma-Kun! –empezó Nodoka, con voz firme. -¡Vamos a repasar, lo que te he enseñado! ¡Respóndeme con la verdad, por favor! ¿Cómo vas a saludar a tu amiga, Eri, cuando te presentes con ella?

-¡La saludaré y, si ella me lo permite, le daré un abrazo! –dijo Ranma, muy seguro de su respuesta. -¡Después, si puedo, tomaré su mano, y se la besaré, con delicadeza!

-¡Muy bien, hijo! –aceptó Nodoka, sonriendo satisfecha. -¡Si van a comer algo, le acercas la silla, y no te sientas, hasta que ella, ya esté totalmente sentada! ¿Entendido?

-¡Correcto, mamá! –afirmó Ranma, con un movimiento de cabeza. -¡Y no te preocupes, no pasará nada indebido, porque Eri es sólo una amiga, no una salvaje aprovechada, como es esa chinita necia, que se llama Shampoo!

En este preciso momento, como si hubiera sido llamada, Shampoo hizo su entrada, como era su mala costumbre, atravesando una pared, en su infernal bicicleta. Al parecer, Shampoo llegó a escuchar a Ranma, porque se notaba bastante molesta.

-¿Shampoo "salvaje", "aprovechada" y "necia"? –repitió la amazona china, en su dichoso japonés "quebrado". -¡Ranma malo, muy malo conmigo! ¡Además, Ranma no dice que hará domingo! ¡Habla, Ranma!

-¡Shampoo-Chan! –exclamó Nodoka, ya seria de verdad. -¿Sabes algo, jovencita? ¡A decir verdad, ya me están cansando tus entradas destructivas, tus pretensiones de mandar a Ranma-Kun, y tu impertinente modo de hablar, tan altanero y orgulloso!

-¿Señora Nodoka, molesta con Amazona? –preguntó Shampoo, incrédula. -¡No posible, porque Amazona sólo buscar Ranma! ¡Debe entender, motivos de Amazona!

-¡No, Shampoo-Chan, no tengo que entender nada! –contestó Nodoka, ya con un dejo de enojo, en la voz. -¡Deja en paz a mi hijo, y lárgate de aquí, PERO YA!

Dice una sabia frase que "las desgracias, nunca vienen solas", y aquí, una vez más, se comprobó su veracidad. En cosa de segundos, Cologne, la bisabuela de Shampoo, llegó. Al parecer, la anciana andaba buscando a su hiperactiva bisnieta, y finalmente la halló.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, eh? –quiso saber Cologne, no más llegando. -¿Shampoo te ha estado molestando, prometido? ¡Perdónala, sabes bien lo necia, que puede ser ella!

-¡No vuelva a llamarme "prometido", Cologne, si no desea verme, se lo juro, furioso de verdad! –amenazó Ranma, apretando dientes y puños. -¡Yo no amo a Shampoo, y no pienso casarme con ella! ¡Mi prometida, es Akane, y nadie más!

-¡¡¡¡¡AMAZONA ACABAR, CON CHICA VIOLENTA! –gritó Shampoo, sacando una espada, y saltando en dirección a Akane. -¡¡¡¡¡VAS A MORIR, AKANE TENDO!!!!!

Por un segundo, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Akane, tomada "con la guardia baja", no pudo protegerse, ni retroceder, ni hacer nada.

-¡¡¡¡¡NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR, SHAMPOO!!!!! –gritó Ranma, saltando hacia Shampoo, a una gran velocidad. -¡¡¡¡¡"RETRIBUCIÓN DIVINA"!!!!!

Dejando salir su furia en ese ataque "Retribución Divina", Ranma, con una mano, partió en 2, la espada de Shampoo y, acto seguido, con la otra, alcanzó a la curvilínea guerrera china en el pecho, lanzándola contra un árbol del jardín. Shampoo, impactada por aquel formidable ataque, pegó contra el árbol y, después, cayó al suelo, vencida, vapuleada, y sintiéndose, como si la hubiera alcanzado un poderoso rayo.

-¿Qué te crees, Ranma? –protestó Shampoo, tosiendo. -¿Defiendes a Akane?

-¡Ya lo creo, Shampoo, gran majadera, ya lo creo! –respondió Ranma, brillando azul de la furia. -¡Akane, para que sepas, es mi prometida, y si puedo hacerlo, la defenderé!

-¡Ranma Saotome! –gruñó Shampoo, poniéndose de pie. -¡Te casas conmigo, o verás!

-¡Mi madre, ya te lo dijo! –remarcó Ranma, ignorando la amenaza de Shampoo. -¡Vete de aquí, PERO YA! ¿Sabes algo, Shampoo? ¡Eres una plaga, eso eres!

Nodoka, al escuchar eso, se puso tensa. Esperaba que Cologne, furiosa, recurriera a uno de sus sucios trucos chinos pero, milagrosamente, eso no pasó. Cologne, sólo se fue.

-¡Volverás a verme, Ranma Saotome! –prometió Shampoo, antes de irse. -¡No me has visto, por última vez! ¡Si no puedo tenerte, te acabaré, ya lo verás!

Soltando semejante discurso, Shampoo se fue, más furiosa que otra cosa. La verdad, para la curvilínea amazona china, la situación no pintaba bien. Una y otra vez, Ranma rechazaba casarse con ella, y defendía a su enemiga número 1, Akane Tendo. Desde la fallida boda, Ranma y Akane se habían unido mucho, y ella, Shampoo, no lograba separarlos, no importara cuantos trucos chinos usara, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Ranma aceptaba a Akane, la rechazaba a ella, y una nueva derrota, subía a su cuenta personal.

El sábado, tanto en Nerima, para Ranma, como en Yagami, para Eri, pasó muy lento, y muy normal. Sin embargo, lo único destacado de ese día, fue que Eri salió a almorzar con sus amigas, Tenma, Mikoto y Akira. Yakumo, la hermana menor de Tenma, y su mejor amiga, Sarah, también se unieron al grupo, para hacer más animada esa salida a almorzar juntas. Mientras tanto, en Nerima, Ranma hacía lo propio, con su prometida, Akane, y sus mejores amigos, Ryoga y Akari. De verdad, ese grupo, era muy unido.

Finalmente, llegó el domingo. Ese día, tanto Ranma como Eri, pasaron la mañana, preparando la salida, y su futura reunión. La cita, era a las 2 de la tarde, en el Observatorio de la Torre de Tokio. Para llegar con buen tiempo, cada cual debería salir algo temprano de su casa, y tomar un tren-bala, para llegar rápido a Tokio.

-¡Ya sabes, Ranma-Kun! –remarcó Nodoka, antes de que Ranma saliera. -¡Te portas como un caballero, y nada de tratar de "pasarte de listo", con tu amiga Eri! ¡Por cierto, Ranma-Kun, tengo esto, para que lo uses en tu cita!

Diciendo esto, Nodoka puso un sobre blanco, en las manos de Ranma. Él, lo aceptó.

-¡Entendido, mamá! –afirmó Ranma, sonriendo, mientras miraba aquel sobre, el cual se apresuró a meter en un bolsillo de su pantalón. -¡No te preocupes, yo nunca he sido amigo de "pasarme de listo", con ninguna chica! ¡Ya verás, todo será genial!

-¡Ese sobre, Ranma-Kun, sólo debes abrirlo, cuando estés en un baño! –indicó Nodoka, al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo, a su único hijo. -¡Te será de mucha utilidad, ya verás!

-¡Acéptalo, No-Chan! –sugirió Genma, viendo a su esposa e hijo. -¡Ranma podrá ser algo obstinado, pero gracias a tus enseñanzas, es una buen persona!

-¡Anda, y pásala bien, Ranma! –apuntó Akane, abrazando a su prometido. -¡Ya espero que llegue el día, en que conozca en persona a Eri, y nos hagamos amigas!

Despidiéndose de todos, Ranma se encaminó a la estación del tren-bala, para tomar uno de ellos, para dirigirse a Tokio. Algo similar pasaba en Yagami, sólo que Eri, no se fue caminando a la estación del tren-bala, sino que fue llevada en auto, por su siempre fiel mayordomo, Nakamura. Era un día soleado, fresco, y bastante bonito.

-¡Por favor, señorita Eri, cuídese mucho! –pidió Nakamura, al dejar a su joven ama, en la estación del tren-bala. -¡Y pásela bien, con su joven amigo!

-¡Descuida, Nakamura! –asintió Eri, antes de subir al tren-bala. -¡Dile a mis padres, que no me esperen a cenar! ¡Creo que llegaré, algo tarde, a casa!

-¡De acuerdo! –respondió Nakamura, al despedirse de Eri. -¡Nos vemos luego!

Acto seguido, Eri subió al tren-bala, el cual arrancó minutos después, con destino a Tokio. Al mismo tiempo, una escena similar, se presentaba en Nerima.

"_¡Muy bien, finalmente, ha llegado el día!"_, pensaba Ranma. _"¡No es todos los días, que uno conoce a alguien! ¡Espero pasarla bien, porque, hasta ahora, Eri y yo, nos hemos llevado muy bien! ¿Pero, qué digo? ¡No habrá Kuno, ni Kodachi, ni Shampoo, ni Moose, ni Ukyo, ni nadie que pueda arruinarme ésta tarde!"_

Al ser la 1:00 p.m., los trenes-bala arribaron a Tokio, con escasos minutos de diferencia, entre uno y otro. Al arribar a distintas estaciones, Ranma y Eri, no llegaron a verse. Así, él en taxi, y ella en autobús, se dirigieron a la Torre de Tokio.

Al ir en taxi, obvio, Ranma llegó primero. Tras pagar, tomó el ascensor para dirigirse, al Observatorio de la Torre de Tokio. Una vez allí, se metió en un baño, y abrió el sobre que le diera Nodoka. Al abrirlo, sonrió. Dentro del sobre, estaba una billetera, llena con cerca de 25000 yens, y una nota, donde Nodoka le pedía usar lo necesario, y no olvidarse, de pasarla bien con Eri. Siempre sonriendo, Ranma se guardó la billetera, agradeciendo a su madre, con la mente, por ser siempre tan atenta con él.

Saliendo del baño, Ranma se dirigió a una de las ventanas del lugar, y se dedicó a ver, por uno de los telescopios, la gran extensión de la ciudad de Tokio. Estaba ocupado en eso cuando, a las 2:00 p.m., Eri llegó. Al ver a Ranma, sonrió, y se le acercó.

-¡Hola! –saludó Eri, con un dejo de emoción, en la voz. -¿Ranma Saotome?

-¡Ese, soy yo! –contestó Ranma, dándose vuelta, y sonriéndole a la chica rubia, que le sonreía a él. -¡Voy a adivinar! ¿Eri Sawachika?

-¡Eres bueno adivinando, amigo mío! –admitió Eri, acercándose más a Ranma. -¡Me alegra conocerte, finalmente, en persona! ¿Un abrazo?

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Ranma, siempre sonriendo. -¡Sale un abrazo, para una amiga!

Dicho y hecho, Ranma y Eri se abrazaron, permaneciendo juntos, por un largo minuto.

Finalmente, contentos los 2, se separaron, y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Ranma-Kun? –quiso saber Eri, realmente interesada. -¡Por si lo has olvidado, ésta es NUESTRA TARDE, y debemos pasarla muy bien!

-¡Vayamos a tomar algo, y charlaremos un rato! –propuso Ranma, decidido. -¡Si te parece, luego podemos hacer algo más, porque es temprano!

Eri asintió, y aceptó la idea. Conversando, bajaron de la Torre de Tokio, y se fueron al café más cercano. Una vez allí, ordenaron té verde y algunos bocadillos, y charlaron.

-¡Como te lo he contado, Eri, así es la verdad! –decía Ranma, tras beber un largo trago de té verde. -¡Tuve un total de 4 prometidas, 2 por ocurrencia de mi padre, Genma Saotome, y otras 2, que se me impusieron, por ellas mismas! ¡Mi vida, en esos momentos, era un verdadero infierno!

-¿Y cómo resolviste eso, Ranma? –preguntó Eri, verdaderamente interesada, al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja, con aire interrogador. -¿Terminaste con todas, verdad?

-¡Hice acopio de valor y, gracias a consejos de mi madre, pude quitarme de encima a 3 de ellas, y quedarme sólo con Akane, a quien quiero mucho! –explicó Ranma, con aire de satisfacción. -¡Ya verás, Eri, en cuanto se pueda, llegarás a conocerla, y serán grandes amigas, tal y como lo son ella y Akari!

-¿Quién es Akari, Ranma? –quiso saber Eri, siempre interesada. -¿Es una de tus otrora prometidas, con las que terminaste?

-¡Cielos, no! –contestó Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Akari, es la prometida de mi otrora rival y, ahora, mejor amigo, Ryoga! ¡Ellos 2, salen mucho con Akane y conmigo! ¡Es más, deja, y te muestro una foto, que nos tomamos los 4 juntos!

Diciendo esto, Ranma sacó su billetera y, en efecto, sacó una foto. De pie, aparecían él y Ryoga, mientras que Akane y Akari, estaban sentadas en unas sillas. Los 4, sonreían.

-¡Vamos a ver, vamos a ver! –mascullaba Eri, viendo la foto. -¡Supongo, según lo que me has contado, que la chica del cabello corto, es Akane! ¡Entonces, Akari es la chica elegante, de cabello largo! ¿Acerté, Ranma-Kun?

-¡Acertaste, Eri-Chan! –admitió Ranma, siempre sonriendo. -¿Qué opinas de ellas, eh?

-¡Que los felicito, en serio! –respondió Eri, también sonriendo. -¡Según me parece, ustedes 2, tienen muy buen gusto, para lo que se refiere a chicas! ¡Tanto Akane, como Akari, son 2 chicas muy guapas, y se nota que son simpáticas!

-¡No es broma, pero he pasado una hora y media, realmente genial! -dijo Ranma, viendo su reloj, y viendo que eran las 3:30 p.m. -¿Qué hacemos ahora, Eri-Chan?

-¡No sé, Ranma-Kun, pero acepto ideas! –exclamó Eri, estirándose. -¿Vamos al cine?

-¿Una ida al cine? –repitió Ranma, haciéndose el pensativo, aunque luego aceptó, siempre sonriendo. -¡De acuerdo, vamos!

Caminando, y disfrutando de una tarde soleada, pero con bastante viento, lo cual la hacía bastante fresca y agradable, Ranma y Eri llegaron a un centro comercial cercano. Una vez allí, se dirigieron a la zona de los cines, llegando en pocos minutos.

-¿Qué vemos, Eri? –inquirió Ranma, viendo la oferta de los cines. -¡Vamos, escoge!

-¡Veamos esa, que es una película estadounidense! –escogió Eri, señalando a un cartel, que resaltaba, entre todos los demás. -¡He escuchado, sólo comentarios positivos, acerca de esa película, la cual ha recibido muchos reconocimientos, en todo el mundo!

-¡Muy bien, Eri, veremos esa! –aceptó Ranma, llegando a la boletería, sacando el dinero, y haciendo el pedido. -¡Señorita, déme 2 entradas, para ver "Batman: El Caballero de la Noche", por favor!

La cajera, sonriendo, despachó aquellas 2 entradas. Apenas Ranma las tomó, Eri, sonriendo como niña con juguete nuevo, lo urgió a ir a comprar algunas golosinas, para disfrutar, mientras veían la película. Sin duda, esas golosinas, les abrirían el apetito, para cuando terminara la película, y ya fuera la hora de cenar, en un restaurante.

La película, en verdad, fue tan buena como todos decían, y ambos la disfrutaron mucho, si bien el final, no les agradó al 100%, lo cual los dejó, esperando por la siguiente película, para poder ver que irá a pasar. En la cena, Eri tuvo una idea.

-¡Te quiero proponer algo, Ranma-Kun! –empezó Eri, tras beber un largo trago de refresco. -¿Te gustaría ir, por un mes, a mi colegio, la Secundaria Yagami?

-¿Ir yo, a otro colegio? –se preguntó Ranma, creyendo que había escuchado mal, si bien luego sonrió. -¡Suena interesante, Eri-Chan! ¡Acepto! ¿Cómo arreglamos eso?

-¡Déjamelo a mí, amigo mío! –dijo Eri, guiñando un ojo. -¡Mañana, hablo con el director de mi colegio, y le digo que llame al director de tu colegio, el Instituto Furinkan, y que se arreglen entre ellos! ¡Mientras vivas en Yagami, vivirás en mi casa!

-¡Me gusta esa idea, Eri-Chan! –remarcó Ranma, devolviendo el guiño de ojo. -¡Si te parece, después, puedes ir a pasar un mes, en el Instituto Furinkan, y vivirías en la casa donde vivo, que es la casa de Akane! ¡Conocerías a su padre, el señor Sowun Tendo, y a sus 2 hermanas mayores, Kasumi y Nabiki, así como a mis padres, Genma y Nodoka Saotome! ¡La verdad, tengo la idea, de que se vienen, 2 meses realmente geniales!

-¡Serán 2 meses, que nadie olvidará, ya lo verás! –admitió Eri, siempre muy segura de sí misma. -¡Sólo te advierto que, en la Secundaria Yagami, hay muchos sujetos extraños!

-¡No te preocupes, eso no es nada! –contestó Ranma, acabando de cenar. -¡En el Instituto Furinkan, pasa algo parecido, así que ya lo verás luego!

Un apretón de manos, y una nueva sonrisa, cerraron el pacto. Los siguientes 2 meses, para ser sinceros, iban a dejar marcas, en las vidas de muchas personas, tanto en Yagami, como en Nerima. Un par de meses muy divertidos, iba a dar inicio…

**Nota: Finalmente, Ranma Saotome y Eri Sawachika, se han conocido y, al parecer, se han llevado bien… Ahora, Eri desea que Ranma vaya, por un mes, a su colegio, la Secundaria Yagami, y Ranma ha aceptado… ¿Qué irá a pasar, cuando él llegue ahí? ¿Le irá bien, o todo se pondrá "patas arriba"? Eso se sabrá, cuando "Nerima Rumble" continúe, en el Episodio 4, titulado "¡Un Guerrero, llega a Yagami!"**


	4. Nerima Rumble: Episodio IV

"**Ranma ½" & "School Rumble": "Nerima Rumble".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_**).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Jin Kobayashi ("School Rumble"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio 4: "¡Un Guerrero, llega a Yagami!"**

En la casa de las familias Tendo y Saotome, en la ciudad de Nerima…

-¡¿Qué dijiste, muchacho?! –preguntó Genma, con los ojos muy abiertos, al escuchar lo que había dicho Ranma, no más llegar a casa, procedente de su cita, con Eri Sawachika, alumna de la Secundaria Yagami. -¡¿Irte, a otro colegio, por un mes?! ¡Ni de broma! ¡No se habla más, de ese asunto! ¡Mi respuesta, es no!

-¡Vamos, querido, no seas gruñón! –corrigió Nodoka a su esposo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ranma. -¡Puedes ir, Ranma-Kun, pero te portas bien! ¿Tu amiga, Eri, dijo que te ayudará con eso, verdad?

-¡Eso es correcto, mamá! –asintió Ranma, sonriéndole, a la autora de sus días. -¡Eri dijo que hablaría con su director, para que este hablara con el loco del director Kuno, para arreglar mi traspaso, por un mes, a la Secundaria Yagami!

-¿Acaso escuché, que te irás a otro colegio, Ranma Saotome? –se dejó escuchar una voz, que, al voltear todos la vista, notaron que era la voz de Tatewaki Kuno, uno de los enemigos de Ranma. -¿Finalmente, aceptaste, que soy un rival imposible de vencer, y te haces a un lado, dejándome solo, con la hermosa Akane Tendo?

-¡Kuno, no seas necio! –apostrofó Akane, apretando dientes y puños, al chico kendoísta del colegio. -¡Ranma irá a otro colegio, en otra ciudad, pero sólo por un mes! ¡Además, Kuno, nunca he sido tuya, y nunca lo seré! ¿No puedes entender eso, so tonto?

-¡Akane Tendo, mi gran amor, sabré esperarte! –masculló Kuno, con aire de ensueño, lo cual enojó más a Akane. -¿Y la pelirroja, dónde está?

-¡No te importa, Kuno! –gruñó Akane, ya bastante molesta. -¡Vete de aquí, plaga!

-¿Mi gran amor, me ha llamado "plaga"? –inquirió Kuno, parpadeando, como si hubiera escuchado mal. -¡Por favor, Akane Tendo, amada mía, hazme caso, y sal conmigo!

-¡¡¡¡¡YA NO MOLESTES, KUNO!!!!! –gritó Ranma, llegando delante de Kuno, y dándole una señora patada, la cual lo mandó a volar, por encima de media Nerima, aterrizando en la piscina del Instituto San Hebere, para espanto de las alumnas que, en ese momento, estaban nadando ahí. -¡¡¡¡¡DEJA A AKANE EN PAZ, PERO YA!!!!!

-¿No crees, que te excediste un poco, Ranma? –preguntó Akane, algo sorprendida, por lo que acababa de ver. -¡Es decir, yo puedo con Kuno! ¿Me entiendes?

-¡Te entiendo, Akane! –dijo Ranma, abrazando a Akane. -¡Pero me importas, y por eso, debo defenderte y apoyarte, porque eres mi prometida!

Sowun, Genma y Nodoka, cada cual por su lado, sonrieron al escuchar esas palabras de Ranma. Al parecer, desde la fallida boda, ellos estaban más unidos, y eso era bueno.

-¿Mantienes tu idea, Ranma? –interrogó Sowun, dejando de sonreír. -¿Siempre piensas irte a ese otro colegio, en esa otra ciudad? ¡Recuerda, tienes una prometida, y es Akane!

-¡Déjalo en paz, papá! –protestó Akane, sonriendo. -¡Eri, sólo es una buena amiga! ¡Tía Nodoka y yo, ya hablamos con ella, y podemos tenerle confianza!

-¡Sí, señor Tendo! –se metió Nodoka, siempre apoyando a su hijo. -¡No sea paranoico!

-¡No-Chan! –protestó Genma, ante la acusación de su esposa. -¡Más respeto, por favor!

-¡No se preocupe, señor Saotome! –se disculpó Sowun, rehaciéndose. -¡La verdad, su esposa dice bien, al decir que parezco paranoico! ¡Anda, Ranma, y pasa un mes genial, allá en la ciudad de Yagami! ¡Confío en tu buen juicio, muchacho!

-¡Si el señor Tendo, te tiene confianza, Ranma, yo haré igual! –prometió Genma, dándose por vencido. -¡Sólo recuerda, tu compromiso con Akane, y que prometiste traer a tu amiga, Eri, para que todos podamos conocerla!

-¡Así será, en cuanto a Eri, le toque venir a Nerima! –prometió Ranma, con gran decisión. -¡Por cierto, cuando ella venga a Nerima, vivirá aquí, con nosotros!

-¡Muy bien, Ranma! –asintió Sowun, ya más tranquilo. -¡Sólo avísanos con tiempo, y le alistaremos la habitación para huéspedes! ¿Verdad, Kasumi?

-¡Correcto, papá! –respondió Kasumi, devolviendo la sonrisa. -¡Cuando la amiga de Ranma y Akane venga, la recibiremos como lo que es, una amiga!

-¡Muy bien, entonces, les informo, que me voy mañana! –anunció Ranma, empezando a dirigirse a su habitación, para empezar a empacar. -¡Así, empezaré a ir a la Secundaria Yagami pasado mañana, que es primer día de mes! ¿Me ayudan, Kasumi y mamá?

Kasumi y Nodoka, asintiendo, fueron a ayudar a Ranma. Algo era un hecho y era que, para evitar malos entendidos, Ranma debería llevar, tanto su ropa normal, como ropa de chica, por si tuviera que llegar a usarla. Eso, era algo que no debía ser olvidado.

En la casa de la familia Sawachika, en la ciudad de Yagami…

-¿Cuándo vendrá tu amigo, el chico de Nerima, Eri-Chan? –preguntó el señor Sawachika, mientras encendía su pipa. -¿Ranma, verdad? ¿Se llama Ranma?

-¡Acertaste, papá! –afirmó Eri, con voz tranquila. -¡Ranma vendrá pasado mañana, que es primer día de mes! ¡Estará aquí por un mes y, después, yo me iré con él, por un mes, a Nerima! ¡Allá, iré al colegio al que asisten él y su prometida, el Instituto Furinkan!

-¡Ya sabes, Eri-Chan, nada de "pasarte de lista" con él! –recomendó la señora Sawachika, con un dejo de seriedad, aunque luego sonrió. -¡Recuerda, tiene novia!

-¡Ranma es mi amigo, mamá, y eso es todo! –aseguró Eri, con gran decisión. -¡Además, cuando esté en Nerima, pienso conocer a su prometida, Akane Tendo, y nos haremos amigas! ¡Yo, jamás le quitaría el novio, a una amiga mía! ¡Eso, no sería decente!

-¿Tendo? –repitió el señor Sawachika, exhalando una bocanada de humo. -¿De por casualidad, la señorita Akane, tendrá relación con ese famoso lugar, donde enseñan Artes Marciales, el Dojo Tendo? ¿Será hija del dueño, el Sensei Sowun Tendo?

-¡En efecto, es su hija, papá! –contestó Eri, sin perder tiempo. -¡La verdad, es su hija menor! ¡La mamá de Ranma, me dijo que Akane, tiene 2 hermanas!

-¡Te lo repito de nuevo, Eri-Chan, te portas bien! –recalcó la señora Sawachika, sonriéndole a su hija. -¡La verdad, tu papá y yo, lamentamos no estar aquí, por tener que ir a visitar mi empresa en Suecia, pero volveremos pronto!

-¡Está bien, mamá! –aceptó Eri, devolviendo la sonrisa. -¡La verdad, espero que ustedes 2, lleguen a conocer a Ranma! ¡Van a ver, que buena persona, que es él!

Al día siguiente, en el colegio, la Secundaria Yagami, Eri charlaba con sus amigas.

-¿Cuándo dijiste, que viene tu amigo, Eri-Chan? –preguntó Akira, con mal disimulado interés. -¡Viene mañana, si no entendí mal! ¿Es correcto?

-¡Así es, Akira-Chan! –asintió Eri, sonriendo. -¡De hecho, él llegará hoy a mi casa, al ser cerca, de las 4 de la tarde! ¡Deberé ver, que hacemos hoy!

-¿Por qué no van a mi casa, a cenar, digamos, a las 7? –preguntó Tenma, al tiempo que movía, graciosamente, sus colitas. -¡Le diré a Yakumo, que prepare "Sopa Vermicelli"!

-¡Esa idea, no es mala, Tenma-Chan! –secundó Mikoto, tras pensarlo un poco. -¡De esa manera, lo conoceremos primero, antes de que lo conozcan los demás!

"_¿Qué escucho? ¡No lo creo!"_, pensó Kenji Harima, mientras escuchaba la charla de las 4 amigas. _"¿Tenma-Chan conocerá a otro chico, que viene a ésta secundaria? ¡Ojalá y no trate de conquistarla, o juro que le irá mal, muy, muy mal!" _

Kenji no era el único preocupado, por la cena de esa noche. Cerca de ahí, Haruki Hanai, el Representante de la clase, escuchaba, y sacaba su propia conclusión.

"_¿Así que, mi amada Yakumo, estará con un chico extraño hoy?"_, pensó Haruki, haciéndose el disimulado. _"¡Espero, que no pase nada, o ese chico, me conocerá!" _

Tal y como dijo Eri, al ser las 4 de la tarde, Ranma llegó a su casa. En realidad, había llegado a Yagami 10 minutos antes. Nakamura, había ido a recogerlo, a la estación del tren-bala, y se lo había llevado a casa, ayudándolo a instalarse.

-¡Si necesita algo, joven Ranma, no dude en pedírmelo! –anunció Nakamura, al terminar de instalarlo. -¡La señorita Eri, llegará pronto, así que descanse! ¡Iré a la cocina, a prepararle un sándwich, y algo de beber! ¡Debe tener hambre, supongo!

-¡Así es, gracias! –admitió Ranma, algo avergonzado, al escuchar un gruñido de su estómago. -¡Si no es molestia, señor Nakamura, prepáreme 2 sándwiches, por favor!

-¡No se preocupe, no será molestia! –dijo Nakamura, empezando a salir, de la habitación de Ranma. -¡Lo espero en la cocina, en 5 minutos!

Apenas se quedó solo, Ranma sacó, de una de sus maletas, una foto, donde aparecían él y Akane, junto con Akari y Ryoga. Era la misma foto, que le había mostrado a Eri (Ver episodio anterior), sólo que algo más grande, y enmarcada. Con lentitud, la puso sobre la mesita de noche, junto a un libro de manga, de la serie "Chobits".

-¡Listo, ya está hecho! –murmuró Ranma, viendo la foto, donde estaba él, con su prometida, y sus 2 mejores amigos. -¡Ahora, iré a comer, porque me muero del hambre!

Diciendo eso, Ranma salió de su habitación, y llegó a la cocina, justo cuando Nakamura, con indecible prestancia, terminaba de prepararle 2 sándwiches de jamón, junto con un pichel de limonada, cargada con bastante hielo.

-¿Ya está aquí, joven Ranma? –preguntó Nakamura, sonriendo al verlo. -¡Magnífico, porque no hay nada mejor, que comer algo bueno, y recién hecho!

-¡Coincido con usted, señor Nakamura! –respondió Ranma, devolviendo la sonrisa, y sentándose. -¡Quería preguntarle algo, si no es molestia! ¿Y Eri, a qué hora viene?

-¡La señorita Eri, según veo en el reloj, deberá llegar acá, en unos 25 minutos! –detalló Nakamura, viendo el reloj de la cocina. -¿Le molestaría quedarse solo, por un rato? ¡Es que creo que, en serio, será mejor ir a recogerla, en el auto! ¡De ese modo, estará aquí antes, como en 15 minutos! ¿Qué me dice, joven Ranma?

-¡Está bien, vaya por Eri, mientras yo, me como esto! –contestó Ranma, tras tragar un bocado de un sándwich. -¡En cuanto acabe, yo lavaré el vaso y el plato!

Aceptando la sugerencia de Ranma, Nakamura se fue, a recoger a Eri. Y Ranma, fiel a su palabra, apenas acabó de comer, lavó el vaso y el plato. Al menos para él, su madre, Nodoka, le había enseñado a ser una persona responsable, cosa que su padre, Genma, ni de broma pudo enseñarle nunca. Genma, para su desgracia, sólo lo metía en líos.

Tras acabar en la cocina, Ranma se fue a la sala. Se sentó en un sillón, tomó un periódico, y se puso a leerlo, por mientras llegaba Eri. Al rato, escuchó el auto llegar, y sonrió. Dejando el periódico, se puso de pie, y fue a abrir la puerta, lo cual hizo.

-¡Hola, Eri! –exclamó Ranma, al ver a su amiga. -¡Bienvenida a casa, amiga mía!

-¡Hola, Ranma! –saludó Eri, sonriendo. -¿Todo bien? ¿No te has aburrido?

-¡Para nada, no digas eso! –dijo Ranma, mientras Eri entraba. -¡El señor Nakamura me trajo, me ayudó a instalarme, me preparó algo de comer, y estaba leyendo un periódico!

-¡Gracias, Nakamura! –agradeció Eri, con sinceridad. -¡Te tengo noticias, Ranma!

-¿Noticias, Eri? –quiso saber Ranma, enarcando una ceja. -¿De qué se trata, eh?

-¡Iremos a cenar fuera, Ranma! –anunció Eri, siempre sonriendo. -¡Iremos a la casa, de una de mis amigas, Tenma Tsukamoto! ¡Su hermana menor, Yakumo, quien es una excelente cocinera, nos preparará algo genial!

-¡Me gusta esa idea, Eri! –admitió Ranma, imaginándose que iba a comer, algo muy, pero muy rico. -¡Iré a tomar un baño, y me alistaré!

-¡Hazlo, y yo, haré lo mismo! –exclamó Eri, decidida. -¡Tenma y Yakumo, nos esperan a las 7, así que tenemos poco más de una hora, para estar listos, y para irnos!

Pasando de la palabra a los hechos, Ranma y Eri subieron al segundo piso y, entrando cada uno a un baño, procedieron a darse un buen duchazo. Tras acabar, se vistieron con ropas limpias, y se alistaron lo mejor posible. Una vez listos, subieron al auto, y Nakamura los llevó, con indecible prestancia, a la casa de las hermanas Tsukamoto. Tras dejarlos, Nakamura volvió a la casa de la familia Sawachika, a esperar, a que su joven ama, Eri, lo llamara, para ir a por ella, y a por Ranma.

Eri y Ranma entraron y, en el porche, hallaron a las hermanas Tsukamoto, quienes los saludaron, con gran cortesía, por ser los invitados de esa noche. A última hora, Mikoto y Akira, no pudieron ir. Mikoto tuvo que ir a otra cena, con sus padres, mientras que Akira, debido a la llegada de "sus días" del mes (O sea, la llegada de su menstruación), había decidido quedarse en casa, al sentirse algo hinchada, como si retuviera líquidos.

-¡Buenas noches, Eri y amigo que la acompaña! –saludó Tenma, sonriendo. -¡Según creo, debes ser Ranma Saotome, el amigo de Eri, que vino desde Nerima! ¿Acerté, o me equivoco? ¡Soy Tenma Tsukamoto, y ella, es mi hermana menor, Yakumo!

-¡Mucho gusto, joven Ranma! –saludó, por su parte, Yakumo. -¡Sea bienvenido a ésta, su casa! ¡Espero que venga, con bastante apetito!

-¡Gracias, amigas! –agradeció Ranma, antes de verlas fijo a ambas. -¿Escuché bien, que Yakumo es la hermana menor, Eri?

-¡Eso es correcto, Ranma! –afirmó Eri, asintiendo con la cabeza. -¡Tenma, la pequeñita, es la hermana mayor y Yakumo, pese a ser más alta, es la hermana menor!

-¡Juraría, que era al revés! –se disculpó Ranma, algo apenado. -¡Perdón, amigas!

-¡No es nada, Ranma-Kun! –rió Tenma, divertida. -¡Nos pasa, bastante seguido!

-¡Así es, no es nada importante! –secundó Yakumo, sonriendo. -¡Ya estamos acostumbradas! ¿Pasamos, por favor? ¡Esperábamos a otras 2 amigas, joven Ranma, que se llaman Mikoto y Akira, pero, por motivos muy, pero muy personales, ellas no pudieron venir! ¡Espero que no le moleste, este repentino cambio de última hora!

-¡Tranquila, amiga Yakumo! –contestó Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Las conoceré después!

Al abrir Yakumo la puerta, el olor de la "Sopa Vermicelli" llenó la nariz de Ranma, haciéndolo relamerse del gusto, porque esa sopa, olía muy, pero muy bien. Aparte de eso, Ranma sintió el olor de un guisado de carne con verduras, y de arroz frito, lo cual lo puso más hambriento, de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo, se contuvo, por educación.

-¡Parece que el joven Ranma, viene hambriento! –apuntó Tenma, sonriendo. -¡Pasemos, que ya la cena, debe estar lista! ¿Verdad, Yakumo?

-¡Así es, Tenma-Chan! –contestó Yakumo, viendo a su hermana mayor. -¡Ven y ayúdame, que no sé, que debo servir primero! ¿Qué será bueno, la sopa, o el guisado?

-¡La verdad, Yakumo, creo que el guisado, será un buen inicio! –sugirió Tenma, llegando con Yakumo, a la cocina. -¡Y el arroz frito, no olvides el arroz frito!

-¡Perfecto, hermana! –aceptó Yakumo, tomando una olla, y dándole otra a Tenma. -¡Yo llevo el guisado, mientras me ayudas, a llevar el arroz frito! ¡Vamos ya!

Tenma le hizo caso a su hermana menor, y tomó la olla del arroz frito. Tras tomarla, la siguió al comedor, donde Ranma y Eri, ya estaban esperando.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! –exclamó Ranma, al ver la comida. -¡Huele delicioso!

-¡Espero que le guste, joven Ranma! –dijo Yakumo, pasando a servir. -¡Este guisado de carne con verduras, es receta de familia! ¡Ya Eri lo ha comido, así que ella, lo conoce!

-¡Yo lo aseguro, es algo excelente! –intervino Eri, contenta. -¡Ya tengo hambre!

El guisado de carne con verduras, y el arroz frito, fueron servidos, y consumidos, con buen apetito, por parte de los 4 comensales presentes. Después, Yakumo sirvió la "Sopa Vermicelli", la cual, a no dudarlo, también fue del agrado general. No quedó nada.

-¡Gracias, Yakumo! –agradeció Ranma, al terminar de comer. -¡Todo, el guisado, el arroz frito y, en especial, la sopa, todo estuvo increíble, y 100% delicioso!

-¡Al parecer, Eri-Chan, a tu amigo, le gusta comer bien! –alegó Tenma, metiéndose en la charla. -¡Eso, no nos lo habías contado, picarona!

-¡No lo sabía, Tenma-Chan! –se defendió Eri, viendo a Ranma, y sonriendo. -¡Y si lo sabía, pues se me había olvidado!

-¡Me alegro, que les haya gustado la cena, en serio! –indicó Yakumo, contenta. -¡Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a lavar la vajilla, así como las ollas!

Ante la sorpresa de Eri y Tenma, Ranma se puso de pie, le ofreció su ayuda a Yakumo y, se fue con ella, a lavar los platos, cubiertos y ollas. Al inicio, Yakumo, algo apenada, no quería aceptar la ayuda de Ranma pero, al final, la aceptó.

Al final, Eri y Ranma, tras conversar un buen rato con Tenma y Yakumo, se disculparon, llamaron a Nakamura, y se fueron, porque necesitaban dormir.

Más tarde, en la casa de la familia Sawachika, Eri y Ranma charlaban un poco.

-¿Qué te parecieron mis amigas, las hermanas Tsukamoto, Ranma-Kun? –quiso saber Eri, mientras peinaba su cabello. -¿Te cayeron bien, verdad?

-¡Ya lo creo, Eri-Chan, ya lo creo! –contestó Ranma, con voz cansada. -¡Ya deseo que llegue el día de mañana, para conocer a tus otras amigas, las que no pudieron llegar a la cena de ésta noche! ¿Cómo dijeron, que se llamaban?

-¡Se llaman Mikoto Suo y Akira Takano, Ranma-Kun! –informó Eri, sacando una foto, donde aparecían ella, Mikoto y Akira, junto con Tenma y Yakumo. -¡Aquí están ellas, para que sepas como son! ¡Mikoto es la chica alta, y Akira es la de cabello corto!

-¿Es idea mía, o Akira tiene aspecto de muy seria? –preguntó Ranma, tomando la foto, que le mostraba Eri. -¡Digo, pudo tratar de sonreírle, a la cámara!

-¡Akira es, en efecto, muy seria! –contó Eri, algo preocupada. -¡Te lo voy a pedir muy encarecidamente, Ranma-Kun, no hagas ninguna payasada, o la enojarás!

-¡Payasadas, hacen los payasos! –protestó Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Soy un buen sujeto, y sé comportarme bien, cuando la ocasión lo amerita!

-¡Gracias, querido amigo! –agradeció Eri, volviendo a sonreír. -¡Y a Mikoto, no le gustan los chicos necios y pervertidos, que siempre tratan de tocarle sus pechos, los cuales, como puedes ver, son muy grandes! ¿Tampoco harás eso, verdad?

-¡Eri-Chan, no temas, no haré nada de eso! –prometió Ranma, solemnemente. -¡Ya te lo he dicho, soy un caballero, no un chico malo!

-¡Una vez más, gracias! –volvió a agradecer Eri, siempre sonriendo. -¡Quizás puedas ayudar, a meter en cintura, al pervertido de Kyosuke Imadori! ¡Siempre que puede, él trata de tocarle los pechos a Mikoto, lo cual, a ella, no le gusta para nada!

-¡No te preocupes, querida amiga! –juró Ranma, decidido de verdad. -¡Mientras yo ande por ésta ciudad, ningún pervertido podrá actuar libremente!

-¡Eres una joya, Ranma! –remató Eri, llegando con Ranma, dándole un abrazo, y sonriéndole, afectuosa, para alarmarse en el acto. -¿Qué te pasa, Ranma? ¡Estás pálido!

Ranma, sintiendo la boca seca, no pudo responder. Eri, curiosa, bajó la vista, y pudo ver, lo que tenía tan turbado a Ranma. Al abrazarlo, sin querer, sus partes bajas se rozaron, causándole algo de incomodidad a Ranma. Al ver eso, ella sonrió.

-¡Eri, no lo hagas! –pidió Ranma, algo tímido. -¡Tengo novia! ¿Recuerdas eso?

-¡Perdona, Ranma, lo había olvidado! –dijo Eri, separándose de Ranma. -¡Si planeo ser amiga de Akane, debo respetar, que eres su novio, y no excederme, con mis muestras de cariño, si bien sabes, que me caes muy bien! ¡Tranquilo, Ranma, no pasará de nuevo! ¡Te doy mi palabra, para que puedas estar tranquilo! ¿Te parece bien?

Ranma, sin decir nada, asintió a lo dicho por Eri. Acto seguido, ambos se fueron a dormir, cayendo en un sueño profundo, como un par de troncos, al ser cortados.

Al día siguiente, Eri y Ranma se fueron al colegio, la Secundaria Yagami. Una vez allí, se dirigieron al aula de su grupo, el 2-C. Ya ahí, Eri ayudó a Ranma, a ubicarse en un pupitre, ubicado al lado del suyo. Después, se sentaron a esperar, a que llegaran los demás alumnos del grupo, incluyendo, obvio, a Tenma.

Al rato, los demás estudiantes empezaron a llegar. El primero, fue Oji Karasuma, el chico que le gustaba a Tenma. Al ver a Ranma, se acercó, curioso.

-¿Un compañero nuevo? –preguntó Oji, antes de presentarse. -¡Hola, soy Oji Karasuma!

-¡Encantado, Oji! –respondió Ranma, devolviendo el saludo. -¡Me llamo Ranma Saotome, vengo de la ciudad de Nerima, y estaré aquí, por un mes, empezando hoy!

Oji, asintiendo, se fue a su asiento. Acto seguido, siguieron llegando más y más alumnos y alumnas, y cada cual, a su tiempo, iban saludando a Ranma, y presentándose con él. Así, Ranma conoció a los demás estudiantes del grupo.

A continuación, el listado de los alumnos y alumnas, conforme fueron llegando al aula, y fueron presentados a Ranma, por su amiga Eri.

Kyosuke Imadori (El pervertido del cual le habló Eri, el numero 2 de ese grupo).

Takeichi Fuyuki (El pervertido número 3, y fanático de andar tomando fotos a granel).

Kentaro Nara (Chico que, otrora, se sentía atraído por Tenma y que, ahora, sólo era un buen amigo de ésta, y que la escuchaba cuando podía).

Karen Ichijou (Chica algo tímida, pero quien, para sorpresa de Ranma, casi le rompe la mano, al estrechársela, debido a su gran fuerza física, y que era integrante del equipo de lucha libre del colegio).

Hiroyoshi Asou (Chico que es un excelente cocinero, y quien había salido varias veces, con Mikoto, una de las amiga de Eri).

Ganji Nishimoto (El gordo pervertido número 1, y líder de ese poco selecto grupo).

Shigeo Umezu y su novia, Madoka Kido (Una pareja, que eran integrantes, del equipo de atletismo del colegio).

Jirou Yoshidayama (Un chico "medio delincuente", que estaba enamorado de la enfermera del colegio, la señorita Tae Anegasaki).

Ryuuhei Suga (El mejor amigo de Hiroyoshi Asou, y miembro destacado, del equipo de baloncesto del colegio).

Tsumugi Yuuki (La Vice-Representante de la clase, la única del grupo que usa lentes).

Mai Otsuka (Otra Vice-Representante de la clase, pero sin mucha suerte, a la hora de obtener la atención de los demás).

Kazuya Tanaka (El capitán del equipo de fútbol) y su novia, Toki Nagayama.

Ayano Kinugawa (Como Shigeo Umezu y su novia, Madoka Kido, otra integrante del equipo de atletismo del colegio).

Megumi Sagano (La entrenadora del equipo de baloncesto del colegio, y gran amiga de Karen Ichijou y Tsumugi Yuuki).

Kozue Mihara (La chica linda del grupo y, al igual que Karen Ichijou, integrante del equipo de lucha libre del colegio, siempre acompañada por sus amigas, Saeko y Rinko, 2 chicas que no solían dar sus apellidos, a la hora de presentarse).

Los alumnos "silenciosos", los que casi nunca intervenían en las discusiones de las clases: Hiroaki Ishiyama, Mina Yukino, Shin Misawa, y 2 alumnos, Saitou y Kaori, quienes, como Saeko y Rinko, no solían dar sus apellidos al presentarse.

Finalmente, llegaron las amigas de Eri, Tenma Tsukamoto (La única a la cual, Ranma ya había conocido), Mikoto Suo y Akira Takano (Las 2 chicas que, en un principio, cenarían la noche anterior con Ranma, Eri, Tenma y Yakumo, la hermana menor de Tenma, pero que no pudieron hacerlo, por motivos personales). Para terminar, llegaron Kenji Harima (El "chico rudo" de la clase, y que estaba, perdidamente, enamorado de Tenma Tsukamoto) y Haruki Hanai (El Representante de la clase, y que estaba, por su parte, enamorado, también perdidamente, de Yakumo Tsukamoto, la hermana menor de Tenma). Al ver a Ranma, y verlo charlando con Tenma y sus amigas, dedujeron que él, era el chico que había llegado de Nerima.

"_¡Ese chico de la trenza, debe de ser el amigo de Eri-Chan, el chico que vino de Nerima!"_, pensó Kenji, al verlo. _"¡Espero que no trate de "pasarse de listo" con Tenma-Chan, o sabrá quien es Kenji Harima! ¡Iré a conocerlo!"_

Ante la mirada de todos, no sólo de Eri, Tenma y sus amigas, Kenji se llegó con Ranma, y lo miró fijo. Luego, quitándose los lentes oscuros, le tendió la mano.

-¡Hola! –saludó Kenji, con cortesía, no muy común en él. -¡Soy Kenji Harima!

-¡Mucho gusto, Kenji! –respondió Ranma, dándole la mano. -¡Soy Ranma Saotome!

En vez de presentarse de una vez, Haruki se dirigió al frente del aula. Una vez allí, demandó la atención, de los demás estudiantes.

-¡Atención, atención! –gritó Haruki, para poner orden. -¡Compañeros, desde hoy, y por el siguiente mes, tendremos un invitado con nosotros! ¡Usted, el chico de la trenza, que viste con ropas de estilo chino, pase al frente, y preséntese, por favor!

Ranma, obedeciendo, pasó al frente. Una vez allí, se presentó, lo cual no era del todo necesario, porque Eri, le había ido presentando a los demás, conforme iban llegando.

-¡Muy buenos días, compañeros! –empezó Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Me llamo Ranma Saotome, estudio en el Instituto Furinkan, en la ciudad de Nerima y, por el siguiente mes, seré su compañero de clase! ¡Espero llevarme bien, con todos ustedes!

-¡Bienvenido, amigo Ranma! –saludó Haruki, llegando con Ranma, y dándole la mano, justo como hiciera Kenji, un poco antes. -¡Yo soy Haruki Hanai, el Representante de la clase! ¡Cualquier cosa que necesite, dígamelo, y se la conseguiré!

Justo entonces, hizo su entrada, el profesor de Inglés, Hayato Tani. Tras presentarse con Ranma, empezó la clase. Ranma, a no dudarlo, puso mucha atención, lo cual tenía muy contentas a Eri y a sus amigas. En cierto momento, el profesor dijo un anuncio.

-¡Si algún alumno, o alumna, desea preguntarle algo al joven Ranma Saotome, puede hacerlo en la siguiente hora! –empezó el profesor, antes de dar la noticia. -¡Debo ir a una reunión con el director, y no podré estar aquí, con ustedes, en la segunda hora, así que les queda libre! ¡Ahora, resolvamos este cuestionario, y después, lo anunciado!

Todos, sin excepción, aceptaron lo dicho por el profesor de Inglés, y pusieron manos a la obra, esforzándose por resolver la materia de esa hora. A decir verdad, el cuestionario estaba algo difícil, y a todos, sin excepción alguna, le llevó un buen rato resolver las preguntas del mismo. Finalmente, todos acabaron, faltando poco para el final.

Entretanto, en Nerima, Akane pensaba en su prometido. Esto, durante el recreo.

-¡A éstas horas, Ranma, como yo, debe estar en clases! –murmuró Akane, mientras leía una revista. -¡En cuanto acaben las clases, lo voy a llamar!

Sin embargo, Akane no contaba con algo. Había alguien, que la escuchó hablar.

-¿Dónde está Ranma, Akane? –demandó una firme voz femenina, con algo de mal modo. -¡Vamos, contesta, o te haré pagar, por no decirme!

-¡Creo, que alcé mucho la voz! –gruñó Akane, molesta. -¿Para qué, deseas saber, eh?

-¡No te importa! –demandó la misma voz, ya seria. -¡Anda, dímelo ya!

Akane tragó grueso. Con eso, no contaba. En serio, ella no esperaba, tener que contarle a nadie, donde se había ido Ranma, ni que estaría fuera de Nerima, por un mes. Sin decir nada, trató de buscar una posible salida, al lío que estaba encarando.

**Nota: Finalmente, Ranma ha iniciado sus clases, en la Secundaria Yagami. ¿Qué le irá a pasar? ¿Y quién es la persona, que amenaza a Akane? ¿Es Shampoo, es Ukyo, o es alguien más? Eso se sabrá, cuando "Nerima Rumble" continúe, en el Episodio 5, titulado "¡Una semana, para nunca olvidar!" **


	5. Nerima Rumble: Episodio V

**¿****"Ranma ½" & "School Rumble": "Nerima Rumble".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_**).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Jin Kobayashi ("School Rumble"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio 5: "¡Una semana, para nunca olvidar!"**

Una mano, perteneciente a una chica muy, pero muy enojada, aferró a Akane por el cuello. Acto seguido, una voz imperiosa, de mal modo, demandó información.

-¿Dónde está Ranma? –preguntó la recién llegada, aferrando a Akane. -¡Me dices, o te dejo sin aire, a ver cuanto resistes así, por majadera!

-¡Con un demonio, Shampoo! –gruñó Akane, furiosa. -¡Deja en paz a Ranma, YA!

-¡Ranma es mío, no tuyo! –dijo Shampoo, sonriendo macabramente. -¡Ya deberías saber eso, a menos que seas tonta, como "Chico del Palo"!

**Nota: Al decir "Chico del Palo", Shampoo se refiere a Kuno. **

-¡Ranma se fue, y no te diré nada! –espetó Akane, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. -¡Te digo algo más, Shampoo! ¡Lárgate de Nerima, regresa a China!

Escuchar eso, le revolvió la sangre, a la curvilínea amazona china. Con la cara desfigurada, en un rictus de pura furia, descargó un señor manazo, en la cara de Akane, quien retrocedió, agitada y tosiendo, pero se rehízo con rapidez.

-¡Habla, o me pondré ruda! –ordenó Shampoo, de mal modo. -¡Habla, vamos!

-¡Shampoo, así me des una golpiza, nunca te diré, el sitio donde está Ranma! –espetó Akane, viendo fijo a su rival. -¡Vamos, rómpeme los huesos, no te servirá de nada!

-¡Si eso quieres, Akane, eso es lo que vas a tener, por necia! –gruñó Shampoo, saltando sobre Akane. -¡En este día, pagarás, por todas las veces, que separaste a Ranma de mí!

Si bien Shampoo saltó hacia Akane, como saltaría un tigre sobre un búfalo, no llegó a ponerle ni un dedo encima. ¿El motivo? Llegando como de la nada, una pierna, lanzada en una bonita "patada barrida", se metió delante de la guerrera china, derribándola.

-¿Ahora, qué? –inquirió Shampoo, poniéndose de pie, y viendo, furiosa, a la persona que acababa de derribarla. -¡¿Ukyo?! ¿Qué haces aquí, eh? ¡Vamos, dime!

-¿No te he dicho, Shampoo, que no te metas con Akane? –preguntó Ukyo, cruzando los brazos, y viendo fijo, a su enemiga. -¿Puedo saber, que te traes entre manos, ahora?

-¡Ranma, no está en Nerima! –contestó Shampoo, esperando que Ukyo la apoyara, algo que era casi imposible. -¡Quiero que Akane me diga, donde está él!

-¡Vete, Shampoo! –ordenó Ukyo, ya seria. -¡Vete, o te voy a lastimar, en serio!

Akane estaba pasmada, al ver eso. Y más pasmada estuvo, cuando observó a Shampoo irse de ahí, si bien se notaba, a la legua, que iba furiosa de verdad.

-¡Gracias, Ukyo! –agradeció Akane, sonriendo. -¡Sin embargo, yo puedo con Shampoo!

-¿Es cierto eso, que dijo Shampoo, Akane? –quiso saber Ukyo, ignorando el agradecimiento de Akane. -¿En serio, Ran-Chan no está en Nerima? ¿Dónde está?

-¡Eso, no es asunto tuyo, aunque seas nuestra mejor amiga! –espetó Akane, molesta por ser interrogada. -¡Sólo te diré, que te olvides de él, por este mes!

-¡Algo te traes entre manos, Akane, y yo, voy a llegar al fondo de este engorroso asunto, de un modo u otro! –prometió Ukyo, antes de irse de ahí. -¡Recuerda, Akane, te voy a tener muy vigilada, hasta que llegue a saber, donde está Ran-Chan!

Acto seguido, Ukyo se fue, dejando a Akane pensando, sobre que hacer a continuación.

Lunes. En Yagami, durante el recreo, Ranma conversaba con Eri, y algunas otras chicas del grupo. Para ser más específico, estaban Tenma, Mikoto, Akira y Karen. Por un motivo preciso, Karen se estaba disculpando con Ranma. Se veía apenada.

-¡Le ruego, joven Ranma, que me perdone! –decía Karen, con cara de pena. -¡Al saludarlo, casi le rompo la mano, lo cual no era mi idea! ¡Soy muy fuerte y, como pudo usted ver, no sé como controlar, mi fuerza física!

-¡No te preocupes, amiga Karen! –asintió Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Me tomaste desprevenido, eso es todo! ¡Y es bueno, que haya chicas fuertes, en algún colegio!

-¡Hay que admitirlo, Ranma-Kun, eres todo un caballero! –se metió Mikoto, contenta de ver esa acción. -¡Por lo visto, se me cumplió mi deseo, de que no fueras un pervertido, como ese necio de Kyosuke Imadori!

-¿Me llamabas, linda? –preguntó Kyosuke, llegando por detrás de Mikoto, poniéndole las manos en el estómago, y empezando a subirlas, hacia sus pechos. -¡Finalmente, podré sentir, lo que tanto he deseado sentir! ¡Soy tan feliz!

-¡Si me lo permites, yo te haré infeliz! –dijo Ranma, tomando a Mikoto por las muñecas, y separándola de Kyosuke. -¡Para tu información, amigo Kyosuke, Mikoto no desea ser manoseada, y deberías respetar eso, para ver que tal funciona!

-¡Perdona, Ranma-Kun, pero lo que pase entre Miko-Chan y yo, es sólo asunto de nosotros 2, y de nadie más! –protestó Kyosuke, algo incómodo. -¿Por qué, pregunto, haces esto? ¿No te gustaría saber, que talla de sostén usa ella?

-¡Si Mikoto usa, o no usa sostén, eso, te lo aseguro, no es asunto mío! –contestó Ranma, decidido. -¡Hazme un favor, y pórtate bien, o deberé tomar medidas drásticas! ¿Me has entendido? ¡Yo, no vine a buscar líos, sino a pasar un mes genial! ¿Captas mi idea? ¡Vamos, dime que sí! ¡Pareces un sujeto listo, no un bobo, como son mis enemigos de Nerima, Tatewaki Kuno y Moose, el tonto y necio chino cegatón!

Asintiendo, Kyosuke se fue de ahí. Mientras tanto, Ranma era felicitado, por Eri y sus amigas, porque había puesto en su lugar a un pervertido, sin darle ni un solo golpe.

En ese momento, Kenji Harima, estaba metido, como era su eterna costumbre, en una pelea. Por variar, la pelea era contra su enemigo número 1, Noboru Tennouji, y su banda de gamberros. Eran muchos, y Kenji, era sólo uno.

-¡Una vez más, Harima, te tenemos! –decía Noboru, bien rodeado por su nutrida banda de matones. -¡Y ésta vez, no te nos vas a escapar! ¡¡¡¡¡CHICOS, A ÉL!!!!!

-¿Desean vencerme, tontos? –retó Kenji, sin duda alguna. -¡Vengan por mí!

Aquí, se desquició todo. Noboru y sus matones, en carga cerrada, se lanzaron contra Kenji, iniciando una batalla épica, 100% titánica.

Como era de esperar, el ruido de la batalla, llegó a oídos de Ranma, que se puso alerta.

-¡Algo pasa! –exclamó Ranma, poniéndose de pie. -¡Es una pelea!

-¡Harima-Kun! –dijo Tenma, sabiendo quien estaba envuelto. -¡Ranma-Kun, ayúdalo!

Asintiendo al pedido de Tenma, Ranma pegó carrera, luego saltó, de un modo escalofriante y, finalmente, llegó al sitio de la batalla, derribando a uno de los matones de Noboru, el cual, por poco golpea a Kenji por la espalda.

-¿Se permite un invitado extra, en ésta fiesta? –preguntó Ranma, sonriéndole a Kenji, todo divertido. -¿O había que hacer reservaciones, para poder venir?

-¡Chico de Nerima! –espetó Kenji, viendo a Ranma. -¡Vamos a darles, una lección!

Ranma, aceptando la propuesta de Kenji, se metió a la batalla, derribando, uno tras otro, a varios de los matones de Noboru, con una facilidad pasmosa. No hay que ser adivino, para saber que este, estaba pasmado, de ver tanta agilidad y fuerza, en un único ser.

-¡Vaya, es bueno! –murmuró Noboru, viendo caer, en grupos, a sus aliados. -¿Será este sujeto, el alumno que, según escuché, vino desde Nerima? ¡Creo, que sí es él!

-¡Muy bien, buscapleitos! –amenazó Ranma, avisando lo que se veía venir. -¡Ahora, van a conocer mi poder! ¡¡¡¡¡"EL TRUCO DEL DRAGÓN VOLADOR"!!!!!

Haciendo su famosa espiral, Ranma soltó todo el poder de esa, una de sus principales técnicas de combate. Ante la sorpresa general, Noboru y sus matones, como si fueran árboles derribados por un huracán, cayeron al suelo, ya noqueados.

-¡Oye, debes enseñarme ese truco! –dijo Kenji, viendo derribados a Noboru, y a todo su batallón de matones. -¡Fue algo grandioso, lo admito!

-¡No fue nada, Kenji! –contestó Ranma, mientras se acomodaba el cabello. -¡Sólo ayudé a un amigo en problemas, eso es todo!

-¿Apenas me conoces, y ya me llamas "amigo"? –se extrañó Kenji, mientras limpiaba sus lentes oscuros. -¡Vaya, parece que Eri-Chan, trajo a alguien muy especial!

-¡Vamos, Kenji, te invito algo de beber! –indicó Ranma, llamando al chico rebelde de ese colegio. -¡La verdad, la situación, lo amerita!

Kenji, aún sorprendido, aceptó. Segundos después, él y Ranma, bebían unas gaseosas bien frías, en la cafetería del colegio. En una mesa cercana, Eri, junto con Tenma, Akira y Mikoto, observaba, lo bien que se adaptaba Ranma, a la Secundaria Yagami.

Esa noche, Ranma llamó a Akane, y le contó, todo lo que había vivido, en su primer día, en la Secundaria Yagami. Akane, al oír eso, sonrió. De repente, se puso seria.

-¡Ranma, hay algo que debes saber, pero ya! –anunció Akane, viendo hacia todas partes, para ver, que no la estuvieran espiando. -¡Shampoo y Ukyo, ya han notado, que no estás en Nerima, y demandan saber donde estás! ¿Qué hago, eh?

-¡Nada, Akane! –contestó Ranma, decidido. -¡Ese par de necias, en especial Shampoo, no tienen por que saber, donde estoy, ni que hago! ¡No les digas nada, y ya!

-¡Muy bien, Ranma! –afirmó Akane, antes de darse cuenta, de que Shampoo había vuelto, y la estaba espiando. -¡Debo colgar, hablemos mañana! ¡Buenas noches!

-¡Buenas noches, linda! –dijo Ranma, antes de despedirse. -¡Te quiero, hasta mañana!

Apenas colgó, Akane se volteó, con cara de furia. Avanzó, un par de pasos.

-¡Shampoo, sal! –demandó Akane, ya molesta. -¡Déjate ver, tramposa!

Shampoo, obedeció, y salió de su escondite. La amazona china, lucía furiosa.

-¿Dónde está Ranma, Akane? –preguntó Shampoo, de mal modo. -¡Habla ya!

-¡Vete de aquí, Shampoo! –fue todo, lo que dijo Akane. -¡No te diré nada!

Shampoo, furiosa, se fue, murmurando palabrotas en chino. Prometió regresar.

Martes. Este día, Ranma fue invitado, por Akira, al Club del Té. Ranma, algo extrañado, aceptó. Cuando llegó, Akira lo esperaba, junto con Eri, Mikoto, Tenma, Yakumo (La hermana menor de Tenma) y Sarah (La mejor amiga de Yakumo). Apenas Ranma entró, Akira le puso, como cartas sobre la mesa, el único requisito, para pertenecer al Club del Té. Las demás chicas, tan sólo escuchaban, sin decir nada. Sabían que Akira, a no dudarlo, tomaba muy en serio, lo del ingreso al Club del Té.

-¡Para pertenecer al Club del Té, Ranma-Kun, sólo debes pasar una pequeña prueba, la cual, es muy fácil! –anunció Akira, como siempre, bien seria. -¡Debes probar el té de 2 tazas, una hecha por la persona que te trajo acá, o sea, Eri, y otra hecha, por otra persona, que en este caso, será Yakumo, y reconocer el té, que ha sido preparado, por la persona que te trajo aquí! ¿Estás listo, amigo?

-¡Listo, y dispuesto! –aceptó Ranma, decidido. -¿Qué pasa, si fallo, Akira?

-¡Si fallas, deberás irte, y no volver más, a este club! –dijo Akira, siempre seria. -¡Es una oportunidad única, Ranma-Kun, así que aprovéchala!

-¡Muy bien! –masculló Ranma, siempre decidido. -¡Vengan, esas 2 tazas de té!

Sarah, llegando por detrás de Ranma, las 2 veces, le llevó las 2 tazas. Con lentitud, las dejó delante de Ranma, sonrió, y se retiró. El silencio, se podía casi tocar.

Ranma, como si estuviera meditando, aspiró, dejando que el olor del té, contenido en ambas tazas, llegara hasta lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Luego, tomando otra aspiración profunda, bebió de ambas tazas, la una primero, la otra después.

Las chicas, expectantes, sólo observaban. Finalmente, Ranma habló, sonriendo.

-¡El té de ambas tazas, estaba muy rico! –empezó Ranma, decidido. -¡Sin embargo, yo sé, que la segunda taza, es la que fue preparada por Eri!

-¡Has acertado, Ranma-Kun! –admitió Akira, viéndolo fijo. -¿Cómo supiste eso?

-¡La verdad, lo supe, porque sabe especial! –declaró Ranma, viendo a Eri. -¡Hasta ahora, Eri ha sido una persona muy especial conmigo, y noté eso, en el té!

-¿Y mi té, no te gustó, Ranma-Kun? –quiso saber Yakumo, algo apenada. -¡Si puse todo mi empeño, en hacerlo bien rico, te lo juro!

-¡También estaba rico, Yakumo! –dijo Ranma, asintiendo con la cabeza. -¡Sin embargo, el té que hizo Eri, tenía "algo más", no sé, creo que dedicación, y no costumbre!

Al escuchar la respuesta de Ranma, todas, incluyendo a Eri y a Yakumo, aplaudieron. Hasta Akira, siempre seria, se unió a la salva de aplausos para Ranma, por honesto.

Esa noche, como la noche anterior, Ranma charló, por teléfono, con Akane.

-¿Qué cuentas, Ranma? –preguntó Akane, contenta. -¿Todo estuvo bien, hoy?

-¡Así es, Akane! –contestó Ranma, feliz de hablar, con la chica, a la cual amaba. -¿Ha pasado algo, con Shampoo, o con Ukyo?

-¡Esa necia de Shampoo, no se rinde! –informó Akane, molesta. -¡Sigue deseando saber donde estás, deduzco, que para ir a verte! ¡No le dije nada, obvio!

-¡Te felicito, Akane! –dijo Ranma, asintiendo. -¡Shampoo, no debe saber donde estoy!

-¡Al menos, Ukyo no se ha aparecido! –prosiguió Akane, pensativa. -¡De esas 2, si una es mala, las 2, hacen mala combinación!

-¡Bueno, Akane, hablamos mañana! –se despidió Ranma, con un beso. -¡Te amo!

-¡Yo también te amo, Ranma! –se despidió, por su parte, Akane, con otro beso. -¡Ya hablaremos mañana! ¡Duerme bien, y descansa!

Tras esto, Ranma se fue a dormir, faltaban 3 días más de clases.

Miércoles. Este día, iban a limpiar la piscina del colegio. Cada semana, le tocaba a un grupo, y ésta semana, era el turno del 2-C. Obvio, Ranma decidió ayudar.

-¿De verdad, deseas ayudar, Ranma-Kun? –preguntó Karen, pasmada, por el hecho de que Ranma, era algo así, como un visitante, un invitado. -¿Hablas en serio?

-¡Soy Ranma Saotome, y Ranma Saotome, nunca miente! –se jactó Ranma, sorprendiendo a todos. -¡Vamos, Karen, a ver quien lo hace mejor!

-¿Me retas, Ranma-Kun? –preguntó Karen, enarcando las cejas. -¡Acepto el reto!

Dicho y hecho. En cosa de segundos, Ranma y Karen, como si estuvieran jugando hockey sobre hielo, estaban dándole, con todas sus fuerzas, a la limpieza de la piscina. De repente, pasó. Kentaro Nara, un amigo de Tenma, lanzó un jabón, dando inicio a un extraño juego de hockey, no sobre hielo, sino buscando limpiar más rápido.

-¡Eri-Chan, Akira-Chan, Miko-Chan! –urgió Tenma, a sus 3 mejores amigas. -¡Vamos a participar, y ayudaremos a Ranma-Kun!

Eri, Akira y Mikoto, asintiendo al unísono, aceptaron la propuesta de Tenma. Mientras tanto, otros alumnos, se pusieron del lado de Karen. Ellos eran Takeichi Fuyuki, Kyosuke Imadori, y el chico que lanzó el jabón, Kentaro Nara.

"_¡Esto es genial, verdaderamente genial!"_, pensaba Kyosuke, sonriendo. _"¡En cuanto pueda, le tocaré a Mikoto, sus mega-enormes y hermosos pechos, de copa D!"_

-¡Eri, evitemos que el pervertido de Kyosuke-Kun, se acerque a Miko-Chan! –sugirió Akira, viendo a su compañero. -¡Ya sabes, lo que ese atrevido, siempre anda buscando!

-¡Entendido, Akira-Chan! –asintió Eri, sonriendo. -¡Vamos a ganarles, amiga!

En ese momento, el juego se hizo total. Los demás miembros del 2-C, subiendo a los bordes de la piscina, se dedicaron a animar. Por algún motivo, el equipo de Ranma, era el más apoyado, si bien, el equipo de Karen, también tenía sus seguidores.

Finalmente, tras media hora de juego intenso, el equipo de Ranma ganó, mientras que el equipo de Karen, acabó con sólo 3 jugadores, ya que Kyosuke, acabó saliendo por los aires, tras rozarle, según él, por accidente, los pechos a Mikoto. Obvio, nadie creyó eso.

-¡Kyosuke Imadori, el Rey de los Necios! –graznó Akira, viéndolo volar. -¿Es que no hay manera, de que entienda, que a las mujeres, no nos gusta ser manoseadas?

-¡Kyosuke es buen chico, pero hasta un melón, tiene más sesos, Akira-Chan! –intervino Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Por lo visto, debe entender, pero por las malas!

El resto del día, transcurrió muy normal. En la noche, Ranma y Eri, cenaron de nuevo, con las hermanas Tsukamoto (Tenma y Yakumo). En ésta ocasión, Akira y Mikoto, si estuvieron presentes, a diferencia, de la cena de varios días atrás.

-¡Esto es genial, Akira-Chan y Miko-Chan, pudieron venir! –exclamaba Tenma, brincando como niña con muñeca nueva. -¡Así, no se pierden una cena genial, preparada por mi increíble hermana menor, Yakumo!

-¡Ya, hermana, no exageres! –dijo Yakumo, algo apenada. -¡Me gusta cocinar, lo admito, y más me gusta, ver contenta a la gente que disfruta, de la comida que yo hago!

-¡Tu comida es excelente, Yakumo, y no deberías sentirte apenada, porque te la alaben, en serio! –intervino Ranma, tras tomar un buen bocado, de arroz frito. -¡Si vivieras en mi ciudad, Nerima, podrías poner un restaurante, y hacerle la competencia a cierto par de necias, que se llaman Shampoo y Ukyo!

-¿Esas chicas, Shampoo y Ukyo, son amigas tuyas, Ranma-Kun? –quiso saber Akira, sin dejar su conocido gesto, de chica seria. -¡Al parecer, ellas 2, cocinan bien!

-¡Cocinan excelente, pero ambas, Akira-Chan, son un par de plagas! –espetó Ranma, tras beber un poco, de té verde. -¡Ambas, se dicen mis prometidas, pero yo, tengo una prometida, y esa, es la dueña de mi corazón, Akane!

-¿Tienes una foto, de tu prometida, Ranma-Kun? –preguntó Mikoto, sonriendo. -¡Si es así, lo admito, me agradaría verla! ¡Digo, si no es molestia, amigo!

-¡No es molestia, nada de eso! –contestó Ranma, sacando la foto, de su billetera, y sacando la citada foto. -¡Ahí está, Miko-Chan! ¡Akane, es la chica, de cabello corto!

Mikoto, junto con Akira, miró aquella foto. Obvio, reconocieron a Ranma, y vieron a Akane. Sin embargo, notaron que aparecían otras 2 personas, a las cuales, ellas 2, no conocían. Para saber quienes eran, Mikoto hizo lo más obvio, preguntó.

-¿Quiénes son ese otro chico, y la otra chica, Ranma-Kun? –inquirió Mikoto, realmente interesada. -¿Son amigos tuyos y de Akane, o me equivoco?

-¡No, Miko-Chan, no te equivocas! –informó Ranma, sonriendo. -¡El chico, es mi mejor amigo, Ryoga Hibiki, y la chica, es su prometida, Akari Unryuu!

Mikoto y Akira, asintiendo, aceptaron lo dicho por Ranma. La verdad sea dicha, las 2 parejas (Ranma y Akane, y Ryoga y Akari), se veían muy unidos, muy amigos.

Pasándola bien, se fue el resto de la cena. Finalmente, cada quien, se fue a casa.

Jueves. Este día, había excursión de clases, a un museo de Tokio. La idea, era que los chicos del 2-C, pasaran un día "algo diferente", lejos de la rutina, de un día convencional de clases. No hay que resaltar, que Ranma, estaba muy animado, por esa excursión, algo que nunca pasaría, en su colegio de Nerima, el Instituto Furinkan, ya que, según Ranma, el director Kouchou Kuno, no tenía cerebro, para pensar algo así.

-¡Esto es genial! –decía Ranma, mientras recorría el museo, junto con "su grupo de amigas", o sea, Eri, Tenma, Mikoto y Akira. -¡Ojalá que Akane, pudiera estar aquí!

-¿Es idea mía, o en tu colegio, el Instituto Furinkan, no hacen cosas, como ésta excursión, Ranma-Kun? –preguntó Akira, alzando una ceja. -¡Vamos, dinos ya!

-¡Has acertado, Akira-Chan! –asintió Ranma, exhalando un suspiro. -¡Al parecer, en mi colegio, nadie tiene ideas tan geniales, como ésta de hoy!

-¡Es una pena, lo admito! –intervino Tenma, mientras trataba, sin ser vista, de ver a su amor platónico, Oji Karasuma. -¡La verdad, las excursiones, son algo genial!

Eri, sin decir nada, sonrió al ver a Tenma. Al menos, para ella, Tenma no tenía secretos.

Una vez más, Kyosuke trataba de llegar por detrás de Mikoto, para tocarle sus enormes pechos. Por desgracia para él, cada vez que trataba, acababa estampado en el suelo, vencido por algún golpazo, de su muy pechugona presa. Ver aquello, daba pena ajena.

Por otro lado, Haruki Hanai aprovechaba, cada oportunidad que tenía, para tratar de poner orden, y evitar que alguien, fuera quien fuera, causara problemas, lo cual podía desembocar en una posible expulsión del museo, lo cual, nadie deseaba. Incluso, cosa curiosa, hasta Kenji Harima, estaba portándose bien, lo cual era asombroso.

"_¡No debo perder de vista, a Tenma-Chan!"_, pensaba Kenji, viendo a su amor platónico, Tenma Tsukamoto. _"¡En cuanto pueda, hablaré con ella, a ver si, algún día de estos, podemos salir juntos, ya sea al cine, o a cenar!"_

En otro punto, Takeichi Fuyuki, el fotógrafo oficial del grupo, tomaba mil y una fotos, para sus álbumes de recuerdos. Algunos alumnos y alumnas, siguiéndole el juego, posaban para sus fotos, sonrientes, junto a las atracciones del museo. Ranma, Eri, Mikoto, Tenma y Akira, eran de esos, que ayudaban al chico de la cámara.

-¡Vamos, amigo, toma buenas fotos! –urgía Ranma a Takeichi, sonriendo. -¡Cuando vuelva a Nerima, deseo mostrárselas a Akane, para que las vea!

-¿Quién es Akane? –preguntó Takeichi, tomando una foto. -¿Es tu novia, Ranma-Kun?

-¡Así es, amigo! –contestó Ranma, siempre sonriendo. -¡Por cierto, hoy debo llamarla!

-¡Es verdad, Ranma-Kun, noté eso, que anoche, no la llamaste! –exclamó Eri, algo sorprendida. -¡Sin embargo, era obvio! ¡Ayer, llegamos algo tarde, de cenar, en la casa de Tenma y Yakumo! ¿Verdad?

-¡Acertaste, Eri, amiga mía! –asintió Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Lo bueno, es que Akane, no es una novia posesiva, y sabe que estoy con buenas amistades!

-¡En serio, espero llegar a conocer a Akane, Ranma-Kun! –dijo Mikoto, decidida de verdad. -¡Según dices, es una chica genial, y una real amiga! ¡Ella, ya me cae bien! ¡A decir verdad, no entiendo, por que no la trajiste contigo! ¡Debiste hacerlo!

-¡Si no traje a Akane, fue porque la idea de Eri, me incluía sólo a mí! –explicó Ranma, algo apenado. -¡Sin embargo, muy pronto, conocerán a Akane, lo prometo!

Al rato, el grupo en pleno, estaba tomando refrescos, y comiendo bocadillos, en el café del museo. A decir verdad, del grupo de chicas que andaban con Ranma, sólo Karen estaba pasmada, de ver el enorme apetito que tenía. A decir verdad, como solían decir Akane y Ukyo, Ranma era un verdadero tragón, y eso, no se podía negar.

-¡Me has dejado pasmada, Ranma-Kun! –decía Karen, meneando la cabeza. -¡Nunca había visto a nadie, comer tantos bocadillos, en tan poco tiempo!

-¡Perdón, Karen, pero tenía hambre! –se disculpó Ranma, algo apenado. -¡La verdad, se me conoce por lo mucho que como, y es algo que yo acepto!

-¡Nosotras, o sea, Miko-Chan, Akira-Chan, Eri-Chan y yo, ya conocíamos el gran apetito del joven Ranma, Kare-Rin! –explicó Tenma, sonriendo, tras beber un poco de refresco. -¡Según creo, ya te habíamos dicho que, al joven Ranma, le ha encantado, como cocina mi hermana menor, Yakumo! ¡Ya lo hemos tenido, de invitado, 2 veces!

En un ambiente de amistad y camaradería, se fue este día, el cual fue disfrutado por todos los alumnos. Hasta el Representante de la Clase, Haruki Hanai, pasó muy tranquilo y relajado, mientras pensaba en la chica que le gusta, y que no era otra, más que Yakumo Tsukamoto, la hermana menor de Tenma.

"_¡Es una lástima, que mi amada, Yakumo, no pudiera estar aquí hoy, porque creo que hubiera disfrutado esto!"_, pensaba Haruki, mientras veía las exhibiciones. _"¡Ni modo, quizás en la siguiente excursión, pueda conseguir permiso, y venir!"_

En la noche, Ranma, apenas cenó, pidió permiso, y llamó a Akane. Mientras él hablaba con su prometida, Eri iba a revisar sus e-mails, a ver que novedades había.

-¡Hola, Akane! –saludó Ranma, sonriendo. -¿Cómo estás, linda?

-¡Hola, Ranma! –contestó Akane, también sonriendo. -¿Qué te pasó? ¡Ayer, no me llamaste! ¿Sucedió algo imprevisto, eh? ¡Vamos, cuenta ya!

-¡No pasó nada, Akane! –explicó Ranma, contento de escuchar a su prometida. -¡Eri y yo, fuimos a cenar donde unas amigas, las hermanas Tsukamoto, y llegamos tarde! ¡Por eso, decidí no llamarte, y hacerlo hoy! ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-¡Nada de eso, Ranma, yo confío en tí! –dijo Akane, serena. -¡Al menos hoy, Shampoo y Ukyo, no me han molestado, para que les diga, en donde estás!

-¿Qué me dices, del necio de Kuno? –quiso saber Ranma, divertido. -¿Te ha estado acosando, ahora que no estoy ahí, en Nerima?

-¡Por fortuna, no, Ranma! –respondió Akane, soltando la risa. -¡Trató, un día de estos, pero lo mandé a volar! ¡Según supe, aterrizó en la piscina del Instituto San Hebere! ¡Me contaron, que Kodachi, casi lo mata, por atrevido!

Ranma y Akane, charlaron, por casi media hora. Al final, se despidieron, muy felices.

Viernes. El último día, de la semana de clases. Ese día, había clase de Deportes. La expectación, era enorme, entre los chicos del 2-C, por ver como era Ranma en eso.

Durante esa clase, Ranma dejó sorprendidos a todos, debido a su excelente condición física, y enorme agilidad. Obvio que todos, incluyendo a Eri, no esperaban eso, ya que, hasta ese momento, Ranma, salvo la vez que ayudó a Kenji Harima, a vencer a Noboru Tennouji y sus matones, se había comportado, como un chico tranquilo.

-¡Vaya que Ranma, es muy ágil! –exclamaba Tenma, viéndolo hacer mil y un giros, y lanzar golpes y patadas, a una velocidad inaudita. -¡Parece un Power Ranger, o algo así!

-¡Ranma viste de rojo, cuando anda vestido "de civil", he notado eso! –intervino Akira, viendolo fijo. -¿Ranma, un Power Ranger? ¡Podría ser, puedo averiguar eso!

En otro punto del gimnasio, Karen Ichijou luchaba. Pese a su aspecto delicado, ella era muy, pero muy fuerte, y vencía a todos sus oponentes. Esto despertó el interés, de alguien, que la veía fijo, y feo, escondida bajo las gradas del gimnasio.

"_¡Finalmente, Ichijou, me las vas a pagar!"_, decía esa persona, una chica de piel muy morena, con cara de furia reconcentrada, y con voz rencorosa. _"¡Aprenderás, a no ponerme en ridículo, como lo hiciste el mes pasado!"_

En cierto momento, todos los alumnos del 2-C, se reunieron. En ese preciso instante, la persona que estaba escondida, debajo de las gradas del gimnasio, salió de ahí, y se dejó ver. Al mostrar el entrecejo fruncido, y una cara de pocos amigos, sólo una cosa, se podía asegurar: ¡Esa persona, no venía en plan amistoso, sino que buscaba pelea!

-¡¡¡¡¡ICHIJOU!!!!! –gritó esa persona, furiosa. -¡¡¡¡¡VINE A VENCERTE!!!!!

Un silencio, pesado como una losa, cubrió el gimnasio. Todos, excepto Ranma, conocían a esa persona, y sabía lo buscapleitos que era. El silencio, casi se podía tocar.

-¡Vaya, vaya! –masculló la persona llamada, o sea, Karen Ichijou. -¡Al parecer, la paz, en este colegio, no suele durar mucho! ¡Al parecer, tengo que pelear, y justo ahora!

"_¡No te preocupes, amiga Karen!"_, pensó Ranma, mientras apretaba un puño, lo cual notaron Eri y Tenma. _"¡Si necesitas ayuda, aquí estoy yo! ¡Cuentas conmigo!"_

Karen y la chica recién llegada, caminaron y, de repente, quedaron frente-a-frente, viéndose fijo, y feo, a los ojos. En ese momento, la temperatura del gimnasio, bajó varios grados, de un único golpe, casi de porrazo.

**Nota: Ranma, a como ha podido, ha pasado una semana muy movida. Ahora bien… ¿Quién es la persona, que ha retado a su amiga Karen Ichijou? ¿Qué irá a hacer Ranma, ante ésta imprevista situación? Eso se sabrá, cuando "Nerima Rumble" continúe, en el Episodio 6, titulado "¡Defendiendo, a una buena amiga!"**


End file.
